The Thing He Didn't Realise He Was Looking For
by thebackupkid
Summary: Harry Potter is one of the last freedom fighters who are determined to contain an uprising group called the Death Eaters. When he is forced to go into hiding after his attempt to destroy their base backfires, he stays with his partner's sister, Ginny Weasley, who unbeknownst to him, teaches him there are some things worth fighting for more than others, the love you feel for another
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

You're thoughts and opinions are always welcomed. If you needed a refresher for the synopsis: Harry is leading the resistance in the battle against Tom Riddle's Death Eaters but when he has to hide for his life he comes across Ginny Weasley, and from there, he begins to see things differently.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Harry's footfalls thundered in his ears as he sprinted down the brick path. He was not supposed to be here. In fact, he was very late. He had planned to meet Ron and Hermione at the oldest and smallest wooden shed their current assignment group, the 'Death Eaters' had abandoned ten minutes ago. The shed was on the outskirts of one of the Death Eater bases, which were really just an old collection of small manufacturer sheds that had been left for more expensive and larger buildings by the owners.

His pursuer's angry voices yelled to their companions, ordering them to cut off Harry's path. Harry quickly turned down the nearest gap between two of the corrugated iron made sheds. He narrowed his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. His breath steamed out behind him as his lungs demanded more air. He ignored his aches and pains for he had bigger problems that needed all of his thinking ability. Figures suddenly appeared ahead of Harry at the other opening between the buildings. They ran towards Harry to prevent him, blocking his route.

Harry gritted his teeth. He had wanted to complete this assignment with little to no combat on his part. The Death Eaters had become ruthless and stronger under their crazed leader, Tom Riddle, and Harry was one of many placed into an elite, fighting squad who were prepared to do anything to end their reign of terror. Being so young, many voiced their concern that Harry would not be able to handle the war upon them when he was first inducted. He had proven them wrong and now at twenty one, four years later, was one of the main leaders still remaining.

A few feet away from his on comers, Harry realised he would have to do something about his Death Eater pals if he ever wanted to get to the shed. He looked at his surroundings now as he ran and noticed in what small light he was offered leftover grates pushed against the wall. He leapt onto one, then lifted one leg up against the wall and using his momentum, kicked off of the wall hard, spinning and connecting with the closest Death Eater. The man grunted and fell hard to the ground with Harry landing next to his head. He ignored the dull pain in his foot from the impact and turned to his next attacker.

The attacker swung wildly in the dark. Harry ducked and then blocked as a second fist came towards his head. Harry threw his first jab to the man's jaw, which hit his block instead. Harry dodged another punch and then brought his knee up to the Death Eater's sternum. He grunted and doubled over but before Harry could finish him, he was grabbed from behind and pulled away. Harry struggled in their grasp that was moving up towards his throat. He gasped and grappled until he remembered to keep a level head in times. He brought his right elbow to the stomach of his handler. Again and again he pushed his elbow back until the Death Eater's grasp eased enough for Harry to worm free. Harry twisted, palming the attacker in the nose. He recoiled and then Harry placed a well-aimed front kick to his chest. He flew across the space and smashed into the wall, where he slid to the base and remained there, unmoving.

A shift in movement behind Harry made him turn where he was met with a fist to his cheek. He was blinded for second. Long enough to get tackled from the side and driven into the wall. He yelled as he felt the dents of the wall try and mould his back to its shape. A few chosen uppercuts had his tackler groaning on the ground. Harry dealt with his next Death Eater in exactly three jabs, interspaced with five blocks and a knee to his head. The Death Eater Harry engaged first hobbled somewhat reluctantly towards him but was lying face down one punch later. There was a yell and Harry faced his last pursuer. Harry sucked in a deep breath and then dropped low to the ground as the Death Eater pulled out a gun. Harry swung his leg around in a low roundhouse kick and tripped him. As the man fell the gun went off in his hands. Harry rolled away in case he got hit with a stray bullet. His ears were ringing but he pounced on him, knocking the gun out of his hand and smashing the handle against his head. The Death Eater went still.

Harry lurched to his feet and sprinted away. He pulled the hood over his head to blend in; he hadn't wanted to cause any more attention to himself. He knew Hermione would be furious with him but he couldn't help the feeling of elation as the adrenaline coursed through his body. He had to dive into shadows of buildings a few more times to avoid the eyes of the Death Eaters before skidded into a small gap in the shed. He slid so fast and perfectly that he almost collided with Ron.

'What kept you?' Ron asked, smiling down at Harry.

Harry rose to a crouch, lifting the hood from his head. He crawled across to a small gap in the wall. 'They were waiting for me,' he told them through panted breaths, watching through the gap.

'That's impossible,' Hermione hissed. 'Even half of our team didn't know the hit was happening tonight.'

'I don't know what else to tell you, Hermione.' Harry tore his eyes away to face their anxious eyes. 'I set the rigs and was about to light the fuse when they barged in. The only advantage we have is that they think we are just breaking in for information.'

'Well then that Death Eater was actually in his right mind,' Ron mused. Hermione shot him a look. 'What? I ran into one of them. He said, 'the information you seek is not here', and then rambled on about how the we were about to be overthrown, blah, blah, blah…'

'And you didn't think to share this?' Hermione was trying to control her anger.

'They always say something like that so, no, I didn't think it was relevant,' Ron snapped back. 'Besides, I did just smash his head with a plank of wood. I assumed he was delirious.'

'Any information from them is relevant, Ron,' Hermione explained exasperatedly. Harry heard her tone and knew they must have had this argument before.

'There was also that little fact that Harry was, you know, missing,' Ron countered.

'Something's not right here,' Harry murmured, stopping the two of them from bickering further.

He watched as a few cloaked Death Eaters ran past their hiding spot, muttering to each other. Something glinted in their hands from the floodlights Hermione hadn't disconnected. Harry didn't need to guess too hard to know they were hand guns. There was something about the way they moved, their matched stride, efficient way they raised their guns when they heard the slightest noise.

'Look at this.' Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione. They crawled over to his side, peering out of similar gaps in the dilapidated shed.

'Those Death Eaters I met in the alley were a whole lot more organised as well,' Harry explained, once they had withdrawn from the side.

'It's true, then,' Hermione said in disbelief.

'What?' Harry and Ron asked her together.

Hermione grimaced. 'There were rumours … stupid rumours that were so far-fetched I didn't even consider …'

'Any time now,' Ron muttered.

Hermione shot Ron a filthy look but she continued. 'The Death Eaters were slowly gathering together. They had somehow managed to find out all of our safe houses and would attack them all simultaneously.'

'What does that mean?' Ron asked.

Harry had realised it, though. He spoke instead of Hermione. 'We are too late. The majority of the Death Eaters have already left to attack our safe houses. We are about to be overrun.'

Ron looked between the two of them as if waiting for one of them to laugh and say, 'just kidding'. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Harry felt the weight of the truth at the pit of his stomach. The three of them knew this raid was a last ditch attempt to remain on top of the Death Eaters. Everyone was scared, opting to remain hidden or stay well away from the fight. It was a dire situation and now everyone who had sided against the Death Eaters was in danger.

The rest of the public was still oblivious to the war raging amongst them. Many others were in denial about the war, saying the deaths and destruction was done to freak accidents. A lot of Harry's colleagues actually encouraged the public to try and live as normal as possible, whilst trying to deal with the onslaught that faced them. If Harry and Hermione were right in thinking the public's last line of defence was about to be destroyed, then they won't be able to pretend there wasn't an uprising anymore.

'You two, get to the rendezvous point we organised,' Harry ordered. 'From there, contact as many of our fighters as you can and get them into hiding.'

Ron's and Hermione's faces were mostly covered in the darkness but Harry noticed their scandalised expressions from the whites of their eyes.

'And what about you?' Ron asked quietly.

'I'm going to finish what we started. No, don't start,' Harry said impatiently, as the two of them went to protest. 'We aren't leaving here without doing this. Now, I was the one who didn't light the fuse so I'm going to be the one who goes back.'

'But, Harry,' Hermione whispered. 'It's a suicide mission alone. We could all go back and leave covering each other's backs.'

'They don't know you are here. They have already seen me. I would rather they stay oblivious to your involvement. I can distract them while you get clear.'

'And how would you do that?' Ron asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue remote that fit into Harry's palm. It had only one circular black button that was split in half.

'I found this in one of the warehouses. It activates an alarm, indicating an intruder in the building. It's on the opposite side of the base, so they'll be nowhere near you once you leave.'

'Once we leave, you mean,' Ron said pointedly.

'Ron, stop it. Your family needs you two to raise the alarm. They don't need me.'

Ron and Hermione fell silent. Their faces were a mixture of sadness, fear and worry but they knew he was right. Harry had no one to go back to, not since Sirius' murder. He was sure he would be missed if he managed to die but overall, he really didn't have a family, except for the two people in front of him. He had vowed the day he came to this realisation that he would do everything in his power to keep them alive. It soon came to include Ron's family, the Weasley's, who had adopted Harry as one of their own.

Hermione grabbed him and gave him a brief hug. Harry could her trying to stifle sobs that rose to her chest. Ron followed suit, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

'I'll be right,' Harry said. His voice was muffled against Hermione's shoulder. They pulled away and Harry gave them an encouraging smile. 'They haven't got me yet and I'm not about to break my spotless record against them.'

'Just … be careful, would you?' Hermione said anxiously. 'You may think you have no one but you have us.'

Harry assured he would and then went to the door. He opened it a fraction, peered out to make sure they had a free path. Satisfied they were, he crept out, alert for any sound or movement signifying the arrival of Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione followed him out. They gave him one last look before they ran silently towards the picket fence line where they had entered what felt like days ago. Harry watched his two best friends leave, praying it wouldn't be the last time he would see them.

He gave himself five seconds to control his emotions. _Five_ … he took a deep breath. _Four_ … he cleared his mind of worries for his friends and colleagues. _Three_ … he had to focus on the task ahead. _Two_ … he had to set the alarm, get to the building with the explosives, light the fuse. _One_ … he could do this and stay alive.

Harry sprinted off in the opposite direction to Ron and Hermione, pressing the top half of the button on the remote. He discarded the remote as a high pitched wailing issued from the largest and most heavily renovated building in the space. Harry dove behind a small storage shed as Death Eaters thundered past him towards the wails. He waited nervously as more and more came and went. He only had a few minutes left before they realised it was a hoax.

Finally, the last of them dispersed and Harry sneaked his way across to the building. He threw aside the wooden pallet he put in place to hide his entry point. With a quick glance around him to make sure he was not being watched, he squeezed through the gap in the building. He grunted as he almost fell through. Cursing his depth perception, he stumbled over to fuse, noticing dimly that the building cut off the noise from outside. His head was beginning to spin from the chemical smell that filled the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed the spare petrol tanks the Death Eaters stored in the corner and then the small pile that he had brought in earlier. No one seeing it would believe it had enough power to blow the entire base sky high in seconds.

He smirked at the image before skimming his fingers along the ground until he found the end of the fuse. He took the cheap lighter from his pocket. He squinted as the flame burst to life from the end of the lighter. The fuse sparked as the flame met the tip. Harry let it fall to the ground. He had measured the fuse so he had three minutes to get clear before the base became rubble.

Harry got out of the gap a lot more gracefully then getting in. He wasted no time in admiring his skilful exit as the sound of the sirens came flooding back to him. He cut across three buildings before he skirted into the shadows of another. A few Death Eaters were in conversation, who unbeknownst to them, had cut off his escape route. Harry stay crouched against the building's wall, resting his head against it as he waited. He glanced down at his watch. Just over two minutes to get out.

'Come on,' he muttered agitatedly, glaring at them.

Harry couldn't wait there any longer. He skirted along to the other side of the building, his eyes searching for another route. There was a wide expanse of open land before the picket fence that indicated the border. Harry knew he didn't have a lot of time remaining and he would have to risk. He was about to take off when he was grabbed from behind, his collar now cutting into his neck. He was lifted to his feet. His hands automatically went to his neck, scratching at his crushing windpipe while his legs kicked out behind him at his attacker. He managed to get a lucky kick and strike his opponent, making his attacker release him. Oxygen rushed back into his lungs as he coughed and rose to face his attacker, who straightened with the look of upmost disgust.

Harry almost mirrored his expression, realising who had caught him off guard. Draco Malfoy looked hardly like the clean kept, in control Death Eater Harry loathed. His hair was plastered to his face, his face dirtied as were his clothes.

'Death Eater life not what it is cracked up to be?' Harry said conversationally, raising his fists. 'I could have told you that.'

'Sod off, Potter,' Malfoy snarled, although he was wearing a victorious smirk. 'You're trespassing and soon enough your little cronies at that dump you call a base are about to be killed.'

Harry's heart was beating loudly. So they were right, but he still had the hope that Ron and Hermione could get there first, even though the Death Eaters had a huge head start. Harry's fists fell slightly as his fear momentarily paralysed him and Malfoy struck. Harry was punched hard in the nose. He reeled backwards, out into the open space as blood poured from his nostrils. Malfoy advanced, kicking Harry's midriff and then another roundhouse kick to his chest. Harry sprawled across the ground, rolling with the momentum. He got quickly to his feet, blocking Malfoy's punch but missing his next one. It connected with his jaw and he tasted blood in his mouth.

'I've wanted to do that for a while,' Malfoy said. 'What's the matter, Potter? Know that time has run out?'

At the mention of time, Harry glanced slyly at his watch, pretending his was spitting out blood. Less than a minute until they became part of rubble. Harry went to get up and as he did so, balanced on his hands and threw his leg out in a kick that connected with Malfoy. Malfoy grunted as Harry took off towards the fence, flecks of blood flicking his face from his nose.

'Running away are we now? You coward!' Malfoy called out, snickering.

Harry thought was home free. He was metres from the fence his legs tripped up from something and he was falling face first. He heard Malfoy's raucous laughter as his face grounded into the dirt, his nose erupting in a fresh wave of pain. He rolled, trying frantically to untie the snare wrapped tightly around his ankles. Malfoy strolled leisurely towards him, smirking as though he couldn't believe his luck. Abandoning his escape attempt, Harry reached into the depths of his pockets, trying to find the small pocket knife he always had with him. He got his legs free and raised his small knife to ward off Malfoy but he was standing in front of him, a gun aimed at Harry's heart.

Harry stowed the knife in his pocket once more, mustering his best look of contempt. Harry didn't dare look at his watch but he knew, as he had known once he made Ron and Hermione leave him to finish the task that he would probably not leave this place alive. He should have been more scared at this prospect, but Harry found himself at a certain level of peace.

He fixed his eyes on Malfoy's pale ones, a small smile creeping on his face. At least, Harry thought with grim satisfaction, the blast will take Malfoy out with me. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry's smile.

'Do you find your own death so amusing, Potter?' Malfoy sneered. 'Have your brains been addled?'

'I am quite sane, Malfoy, though your choice in company is cause for concern,' Harry said, looking past Malfoy to the building.

'What is your deal?' Malfoy scoffed, gesturing with the gun.

'I could ask you the same thing. What is your high and mighty plan, here? I already know that most half of your Death Eater pals are invading our bases as we speak, but what would that accomplish?'

'With you lot out of the way we can at last show the government we are a serious threat. Soon, they will listen when hundreds of those who oppose us fill the street's gutters and cemeteries. Our leader and lord will bring us into a new future, which you,' Malfoy loaded the gun with a resounding click. 'Will not be alive to see. It's a shame really. After all the trouble you have caused us, you won't even see your hard work unravel.'

Harry smiled again, this time with a sad sort of pleasure. 'And what makes you think you will be there to see it?'

Malfoy looked at him, confused. Harry waited patiently, staring intently at him. Any second now, Harry thought. In those last moments, a strange memory came to Harry. Not an image or a person but a smell. A flowery scent that gave Harry an elated fluttering in his stomach. He came to the conclusion that it was perfume, but who it belonged to, Harry could not work out.

As he struggled to remember, he noticed Malfoy's eyes widened in realisation that Harry was not here to recover information. Malfoy half turned towards the buildings, his mouth open to shout to evacuate when the entire base was suddenly bathed in bright, white light. Harry watched the light with an avid fascination. It was a beautiful thing until the sound hit them.

The impact of the blast sent Harry and Malfoy crashing through the fence and beyond. An object smashed into the back of Harry's head, causing his eyes to roll back into his skull. Harry fought to keep conscious as his bomb roared in his ears. He thought his eardrums would shatter. He tumbled through the darkness, his body aching with every connection to a solid object as he plunged through the bush land. He tumbled over what appeared to be a small carved out section of land from a neighbouring tree root. Using the last of his conscious, he managed to roll back against the mound, which buffeted the explosion and protected him from debris that was flying thick and fast through the air.

The first blast was followed by several more that Harry was too faint to recall or remember cohesively. When he eventually came to, the explosion was over and the air was still, except the curling of smoke. He could faintly discern the broken cries of dying Death Eaters from the last remnants of the base. Ignoring their cries, Harry flung a shaking arm up over the mound, struggling to pull himself up. Once he rolled over onto the grass, Harry lied on his back; his face to the night sky, sucking in deep lungful's of air.

He had to move, he knew he had to leave this place but he was still wrapping his head around being alive. He was so close to the explosion he should have been ripped to shreds. Realising that Malfoy probably protected him from the initial blast and thereby saving his save, he scowled. He coughed frequently from inhaling the smoky air as his aches and pains started to make themselves known. Harry rolled onto his arms and knees. His head was pounding more than any of his other aches. He grunted as he lurched unsteadily to his feet. The ground split into two as his head did the same. Harry closed his eyes, trying to only get one tree beside him and not three. He took a step forward, stumbled and collapsed to the ground.

'Bloody brilliant,' Harry muttered.

He sat up slowly, testing the barriers of his pain. He risked staying upright for a few more minutes. It was urgent that Harry get to the rendezvous point and find Ron and Hermione and get to a safety house. He tried to get to his feet again, managing a few struggling steps before he fell to the ground, his head threatening to burst.

When his headache subsided to a dull throbbing, Harry crawled to the closest tree, resting against its trunk and roots. His eyes remained closed as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his body down and think of a strategy. Obviously after he got to the rendezvous point, him, Ron and Hermione would have to take shelter in one of the safe houses and judging by his current health, it would have to be the closest one. Public transport was too risky now, as were any of the other cars or vehicles registered under any of the member's names. Harry deduced he would have to walk most of the way, unless he stole someone else's or hitched a ride. Harry was nowhere near a mirror but the pain he was feeling indicated that he should not be seen by innocent civilians; his bloodied and bruised sight would attract too much unwarranted attention.

Harry could hear footsteps. He froze, wandering dimly how long he had been sitting against the tree. Their feet crashed through the undergrowth, unconcerned by the amount of noise they were making. Harry's eyes were still closed and he sat quietly trying to work out the direction of the Death Eaters. He flitted to the opposite side of the tree, his muscles lethargic, as voices began to reach his ears. Once he opened his eyes, blinking a few times so he could see, he watched around the trunk and noticed the bouncing of torches floating towards his location. He stuck his head back, closing his eyes and trying to remain as still as possible.

'Don't know what we are searching for,' one of them said gruffly. 'You saw the base. Ain't nothing left, is there?'

'The Lord reckons the perpetrator is still around,' another wheezed out. Harry's heart thudded as if in response. 'Can't've got far neither, if he is as bad as the others.'

So there were some survivors, Harry thought. His enemies moved closer.

'He's as good as dead anyway,' a deep voice rumbled. 'The bases are all destroyed. His people are either dead or scattered. We know of all of the known hiding places they have and are watching all of them. We should just leave him out here to die and let the animals take his body.'

There was a murmur of ascent from the other two comrades and Harry's heart froze. His friends were either dead or were going to be and it was his fault. He thought of Ron and Hermione and it felt as though someone had walloped him again in the stomach. He refused to believe they were gone and hastened to hear more of their conversation.

'The Lord wants prove this fella's dead though,' the wheezy voice said. 'Show his little friends what happens when you mess with us.'

'He'll have his proof once the animals are done with him,' the deep voice continued.

The first voice cursed and Harry deduced he tripped on unseen debris and then chuckled. 'Did you hear some of them try and plea with us.' He put on a fake, high pitched squeak. _'Don't hurt us. I have a daughter, she is only a baby. She needs me'_.

The other laughed and anger bubbled in Harry and he found his shaking was from trying to restrain himself from attacking as much as from the aftereffects of the explosion.

'They should have thought of that before siding with resistance,' the voice growled.

There was silence following the Death Eater's declaration, except for the heavy footfalls. They were metres away and Harry was having an internal struggle of remaining hidden. He knew he could not take on the three of them in his current position but it did not stop the anger and hatred rippling from his every pore. He focused on his plan: get to Ron and Hermione and go from there. If what they said was true about the hiding spots all being watched, they would have to find another safe house for everyone to go to.

'Hold on, lads. What do we have here?'

Harry could sense the atmosphere tense around the Death Eaters and his heart thudded. Harry slowly, shifted so he could see them; his head moving around the trunk. They were bent over his little cave, their torches shining on something he couldn't see. They were all hooded and judging by the small and ferret like look of one, to the broad and large chested of another, Harry knew which voice belonged to whom.

'Blood,' the broad chested one answered, confirming he was the deep voiced. 'And no body.'

Harry pulled his head back just in time before he saw the torch light shine on his current hiding spot. It slowly moved away to his surroundings as Harry frantically skimmed his hands over his body, trying to find the wound. He paused when they spoke again.

'He can't've got far,' the obvious leader of their party murmured. 'Not after an explosion that big. Spread out, we'll find him faster that way.'

Harry wanted to groan. He would have to fight at least one of them, maybe two and then somehow escape. His scrunched his fingers into fists at his sides when his right curled around a rock. Glancing down, he saw it was roughly the size of a baseball. He heard one of the Death Eaters coming towards him and rather than wait until they were upon him or lost his nerve, Harry leapt up with surprising strength, advancing on the bewildered Death Eater leader and smashed the rock firmly against his skull.

With the adrenaline coursing through his body, his aches and pains vanished as he took off into the bushland. The other Death Eaters shouted before shooting blindly and chasing feebly after him. Harry had no idea where he was or what direction he was heading but anywhere was better than with two armed Death Eaters after him. Harry ran out onto an opening in the bushland that was revealed to be a dirt road. He took a few seconds to work out his position and then, realising he was near his motorbike, sprinted off up the path, almost laughing at his luck.

The Death Eaters had not given up in their pursuit but they getting further behind as Harry's adrenaline surged him forward. He turned onto a highly overgrown trail as another shot whistled past his head and there ahead of him, glinting in the dim moonlight was the bike his godfather had given him. Harry jumped straight on, ignoring the dull pain in his right leg. He kick started it and the bike roared to life underneath him. More shots were fired, one embedding into a tree behind where Harry's head had just been. He turned the bike hastily to the road and sped off, the noise of the motor drowning out the last shots made by the Death Eaters.

Harry refused to think of anything but making it to Ron and Hermione as he raced down the highway. The adrenaline continued to energize him but he knew it wouldn't last for much longer. He managed to make it to the little shack twenty minutes later and as he killed the engine once it was safely hidden from prying eyes, he almost fell off of the bike in his haste. He scrambled back to his feet, striding as quickly as he could to the run down wooden shack. Ignoring the brambles and ivy that grew all over the couch and tried to snare him, he threw himself through the door, stumbling dangerously but managing to keep upright from his grip on the door handle. He knew immediately, as his chest constricted, that Ron and Hermione weren't there.

The shack had a cold and dreary feel to it and from what little light Harry had from the early morning, he could see the little furniture it had was upturned and cascaded around its one room. A struggle, Harry saw, resulted in … there was no blood and no body. Harry's chest eased slightly. There might not have been a struggle at all. Harry went back outside, ripping ivy away from his face. He looked down at the ground, paying more attention to his surroundings. He noticed his footprints from the way they slipped and stamped everywhere but could only see one other set. He turned on the headlight of his bike and shined in one of the prints. It was a boot, Harry deduced, judging by the way it pointed at the toes. Harry stared around and came to the conclusion that Ron and Hermione had not been here.

Harry crouched down, his head in his hands. It was too much. If something had happened to either of them … he dismissed that thought. Ron would never let Hermione get into a situation where she was in danger; he loved her too much even if he didn't admit it. Besides, Hermione was too clever to get stuck like Harry often found himself. Harry didn't realise until he was hopping on the bike that he had begun to move. Hermione would have noticed the shack had been compromised and would have instead gone to the closest base instead.

It took Harry another twenty minutes to reach the house of one of the member's that was serving as a base. He had to slow down and take numerous back roads in order to get there as the sun was only an hour or so away from rising and was already beginning to light everything in a dim glow. Harry didn't need to go into the house to see the Death Eaters had been there. He stared, open mouthed at the door that was knocked off its hinges, leaning precariously against the inner hallway. A couple of the downstairs windows were shattered and a faint aroma of smoke hung around the house. Harry could do nothing for whoever was in there at the time, nor did it seem now, Ron or Hermione.

Harry wheeled the bike around the back of the house. The Death Eaters had appeared to have abandoned the place but would come back if they were indeed tracking Harry as he thought. Besides, the other reason for placing the motorbike in their backyard was because Harry had hidden a rucksack in their hedges, in case he ever had to go on the run. He grabbed the rucksack, throwing onto his back, sagging a little under its weight.

Harry gazed fondly at his godfather's gift, knowing it would probably be the last time he would ever see it again. The Death Eaters would be searching for it now and Harry knew as soon as he rode away on it, it would be marked. His muscles were aching now the adrenaline had worn off and his fatigue and exhaustion were starting to cripple him. He had one place left now that the Death Eaters did not know about; even Ron and Hermione were oblivious to its existence but it was the only place where he would be safe to recover.

The house in question, Harry had bought through an alias name, when a time came when the media watched his every move. It was his safe haven of sorts, until the media had found someone else to pester and then he left it unoccupied. Unfortunately, his only means of getting there was to walk and he guessed it wouldn't be until the next nightfall would he reach it. He jumped the back fence into the adjoining neighbour's yard, his legs almost collapsing underneath him. He swiftly made his way towards the dense forest like trees as the sun came up over the mountains, bathing everything in a golden glow.

Harry could not remember his journey to the house. Exhausted, famished, dehydrated and injured, he stumbled and tripped through the forests and open lands; away from the prying eyes of Death Eaters. He broke through the trees to the small estate containing his house. He entered the end of the street and stumbled to the first house on his left.

There were only a few occupants living in the estate currently even though Harry could see the skeletons of pre-built houses in the dusk light surrounding his house. He found from his last stay that his neighbours kept to themselves; for buying out of the city meant they wanted peace and quiet. Harry preferred it this way, so none of them noticed him hobble to the brick house with the large wooden front door surrounded by small hedges.

Harry reached the door and turned the handle, only to find it was locked. He had not thought of that. He was locked out. Harry rested his head against the door, cursing his stupidity. He remembered dimly that he had given the keys to someone so they could borrow his house but in his state of fatigue he had forgotten who that was.

While he was contemplating breaking a window to get it, Harry's legs gave out. He groaned on the ground, his rucksack full of clothes breaking his fall. He shuffled over with his last spurt of energy, propping himself up against the corner of the wall. Darkness fell thick and fast as he sat there, wondering how long it would be before someone found him. Well, the Death Eaters will get their wish, Harry thought dimly. I'll die here before whoever comes back …

Possibly an hour later, Harry wasn't sure, he heard barking. He had closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep but this dog continued to bark. He opened a bleary eye to see a small, brown and white Jack Russell growling a few metres from him. Harry stared at the dog, wondering where on earth it had come from when a slight movement behind him averted his gaze.

The darkness prevented Harry from knowing his intruder but there was something to the cautious way they moved towards him that had his eye's furrowed in thought. Realising finally who it was, for he had given her the keys to this place, because her fame as a football striker had given her more publicity than she would have liked, he smiled dolefully at her, even though she could not see it.

'Are you really going to kill me with a broom, Ginny?' he asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Opinions, thoughts, suggestions etc. are important. Let me know if you want to read more or not.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Harry?' Ginny asked surprised as the dog continued to bark at him. 'Arnold, down!' she called to the dog. Arnold, the Jack Russell fell silent, his eyes twinkling in Harry's direction.

'I had forgotten I gave you the house,' Harry said conversationally, though his voice was tired.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked, believing he was really Harry. He watched as her silhouette placed the broom against the wall and took a step closer towards him.

'There was a … complication. No, Ginny don't,' Harry said quickly when he realised she had walked closer to turn on the porch light.

She gasped as Harry squinted at the sudden bright, blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted, they focused on the young woman with her frightened gaze set on his face. He had seen her briefly in the papers and on television, even on those rare occasions he stopped by Ron's parent's house relaying news or simply to have something to eat, but something had changed in her. Her long red hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail and her dark shirt and casual jeans were nothing special but her years under scrutiny from the media and tough training regime had made her face lose its childish look. Harry was now seeing her as the young woman she had been and not the little teenager he saw at school and found he was slightly mesmerized by it, as he once was in high school briefly.

She kneeled down beside him, her eyes etched with concern as Arnold trotted closer too. 'What happened?' she asked quietly, gazing at his cuts and bruises.

'They aren't as bad as they look,' Harry told her, meaning his injuries. She gave him a sceptical look, which made him smile although it pained him. He let the smile drop from his face.

'We are in terrible trouble now.'

'The Death Eaters?' Ginny asked and when Harry nodded, asked another. 'Where's Ron? Hermione? The others?'

Harry's chest tightened again and he grimaced. He should have lied to her, so she didn't worry but gazing into her brown eyes, so full of concern but determination, Harry spoke truthfully.

'I don't know. We were separated. I was going to meet up with them after I completed the job I set out to do but they weren't there when I returned. And the bases … the Death Eaters know everything Ginny. I can't say who is alive or not but I … I'm sorry,' he finished lamely.

Ginny nodded, her face pale. She appraised Harry's current state, who continued to watch her reaction. She absentmindedly scratched Arnold's ears, who had pressed his face beside her crouched form when she grew silent. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared straight ahead.

'We can't contact them, not yet,' he murmured, reading her thoughts. She focused back on him. 'It's not safe. You're not safe, not with me. I should go.'

Harry hadn't even shifted before Ginny placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, preventing him moving.

'In your state? Harry it's a miracle you even made your way here.'

'Do I look that bad then?' Harry asked with a small smile.

'Well, do you normally cover your face with blood?'

Harry chuckled, moving his right leg as he did so. It brushed against the wall and erupted into a painful fire. He cried out, trying to stifle it too late. Ginny jumped and glanced down.

'You have something stuck in your leg!' Ginny cried, her voice rising.

'Probably shrapnel from the explosion,' Harry explained. He closed his eyes, refusing to look at it and tried breathing loudly through his nose to mask the pain.

He opened his eyes to focus on Ginny, whose eyes were wide with shock at how casual he was. She swallowed and took a deep breath before inspecting it.

'It's not deep,' she told him. 'But it has to come out.'

She stood up, unlocking and throwing open the door where Arnold ran happily inside. She bent down beside Harry, placing his arm around her shoulders as she tried to pull him to his feet.

'I'm okay, Ginny, really,' Harry said weakly, but as soon as he was standing, he swayed dangerously before leaning heavily against her.

She pulled him into the darkness of the house, Harry trying to help her with his weight but his legs seemed to still be too weak from his exhaustion. Their shins collided with unknown obstacles as they travelled further in and every bump was another stab of pain to Harry's right leg. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. He dimly tried to recall the layout of his house but realised that Ginny had probably redecorated to suit her needs a long time ago.

He remembered however, that the living room and the kitchen were all one room, with the kitchen sectioned off by a long, floating island bench. The small hallway began at the edge of the island, where its pale walls led to a bedroom a few metres down to the left, adjoining a reasonable sized bathroom. Opposite to the bedroom and bathroom was a spacious spare room Harry had left bare, with its light blue coloured walls.

At the end of the hall was the main bedroom that was probably the size of the living area, complete with an ensuite and walk in wardrobe. Harry recalled the king size bed, with its polished wooden frame and the softest mattress Harry could find, the carpet that was almost as comfortable as the mattress made that made your toes sink into its cushioned material. The dark tiled ensuite had a large bathtub beside a glass panelled shower and a stone sink and bench top, which matched the stone used on the kitchen benches and island.

'Harry, just down here,' Ginny panted, pushing Harry down.

Harry grunted as he fell heavily onto Ginny's couch, wincing as the reverberations from the landing rocketed through his leg. He heard Ginny shuffle off as he lurched back until his head was resting on the arm rest. He was surprised to find his entire body fit on the couch and then remembered he had purchased it mainly for that reason.

'You kept all of my furniture?' Harry called out into the darkness. He sat back up, leaning against the head frame of the couch while he rummaged for a pillow to elevate his leg on.

'Of course I did,' came Ginny's voice from in front of him. 'There was nothing wrong with them. Do you think just because they were yours I would throw them out?'

'Last girlfriend did,' Harry muttered as he was blinded once again from the lights.

Ginny was smirking with a shrewd expression from her point at the wall, the switch underneath her fingertips.

'I'm not your girlfriend,' Ginny said with the same odd expression on her face.

'I … uh, yeah I know … just an example,' Harry stuttered out after her as she went back outside.

What made him say that? Of course she wasn't. He hadn't seen Ginny in months and now for their reunion he showed up half dead on her door step muttering about old girlfriends. It was almost as good as him showing up drunk and causing unnecessary drama for her with the tabloids. Then again, he was already causing her issues by endangering her and her entire family with their resistance efforts against the Death Eaters.

He tried to forget his embarrassment by gazing around the room. It was just as he had set it up those years ago. The widescreen television hung against the dark painted feature wall. Underneath it sat a beautiful hand crafted wooden cabinet where the DVD player and stereo sat, along with a random selection of movies and albums Harry had never really watched or listened to. A tall bookcase made of the same wood as the cabinet stood in the corner next to the glass doors that led out onto the wooden deck and backyard Harry insisted he had. The thick, cream coloured curtains were shut though so Harry didn't know what became of his backyard. A Persian rug lay on the ground in front of him underneath a small wooden table with a couple of recent magazines on its face. Harry could see the matching armchairs and their small adjoining tables that was the reason for the bruises forming on his shins.

'Okay, okay,' Ginny muttered to herself, re-entering the room.

Harry had almost forgotten she was there. She threw the bandages, salves, scissors and bowl she was carrying onto the small wooden table and sat across from his leg, gazing at it with trepidation. Harry knew he should look at the wound himself and see what damage was there but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Ginny's face. He had forgotten she had a scatter of freckles along her cheeks and nose.

Her brown eyes met his green ones before he could hide the fact he was staring at her. She bit her lip as she gazed at him. Harry remembered seeing her bite her lip when she was nervous back in school when he used to watch her play football. Even back then there was talk about her becoming a professional player with her talent, not to mention her striking features would greatly enhance that. Some were even convinced Harry would make it, but Harry had other more pressing issues to do besides kick a ball around. He sometimes wondered what he would be like if he had chosen to accept one of the offers from the clubs to sign him up and play professionally, just to will away some of the more tedious hours of his job.

'I have to cut around the … um, shrapnel. Is that okay?' Ginny asked him, nervously.

Harry laughed, which sounded like a bark. 'That's what you are worried about, if I had an attachment to my jeans? You can go right ahead, if you haven't noticed but the state of these clothes is fit for nothing but the rubbish bin.'

Ginny smiled and began cutting up the seam of his pants. Harry watched how her face scowled in concentration as she tried to pry the section of jeans away from the shrapnel and not cause him further pain. The jeans stuck to his skin from the dried blood and he watched as Ginny slowly became whiter.

'Ginny,' Harry said, placing his hand on her arm to make her stop. 'Let me do this. I've already caused too much of an inconvenience.'

'And how are you going to manage to pry it out and manage your other injuries as well?' she asked fiercely.

Harry smiled consolingly at her. He gently took the scissors out of her hand and placed it beside her on the table. He sat up, placing his foot on the table and finally looked at his wound. He sighed. The piece of metal wasn't nearly as big as he suspected it was, nor, judging by its size, was deeply embedded either. Ginny was right; it was a shallow impalement. The skin surrounding the metal was bruised a dark purple but Harry couldn't see any traces of blood poisoning to which he was grateful.

'I want to help,' Ginny insisted.

Harry gazed into her eyes again. 'Helping me won't get us any closer to knowing how your family is,' he told her softly.

'I know that,' Ginny snapped, looking away. 'Just let me at least do something useful, will you?'

'You let me in your house,' Harry suggested.

Ginny snorted. 'Technically it's still yours. I'm just borrowing it.'

Harry sighed at her stubbornness. 'If you really want to, go ahead.' He leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes.

Harry cried out in pain as Ginny pulled it out; rather harshly Harry thought. Ten minutes later Harry had calmed down enough for Ginny to get a closer look at his leg. Harry had thrown the metal piece unceremoniously into the bowl on the table after she had given it to him.

'How on earth did you manage to walk here on that?' Ginny asked him, cleaning around the wound.

Harry winced before replying. 'I, uh, I can't really remember the journey.'

Ginny hesitated, slowly placing on the salve. 'Harry,' Ginny began seriously. 'When did you last eat?'

'Oh …' Harry had to rack his brains. 'Um … I had some wild berries and mushrooms around lunch.'

'Is that all?' Ginny was now taping the salve to his leg.

'Well, yeah,' Harry was a little confused. 'I had to get away. I didn't have time to worry about that.'

Ginny stood up so abruptly and was in the kitchen before Harry blinked twice. He swivelled so he could watch her and keep his leg on the table as she brought out food after food from the stainless steel fridge. Harry's stomach grumbled loudly; only when Ginny had brought it up did he realise the pain in stomach was from hunger. Ginny smiled at Harry's stomach, making him blush.

'As I thought,' Ginny said and continued to cook, reminding Harry slightly of her mother.

Harry looked away from Ginny and tried to put his hunger aside. He was deeply concerned about Ron and Hermione and where they had ended up; whether they had found somewhere safe to be. He placed his head in his hands, only to feel his dried blood coating his face. He got to his feet, stumbling down to the bathroom. Harry could feel Ginny's eyes on him but this time he stayed focused on staying on his feet.

The light to the bathroom bathed everything in a warm glow. He lifted his eyes slowly to the face reflected in the mirror. His face was almost unrecognisable as the cuts to his hairline from the explosion bled extensively. Sweat tracks had erased some of the blood but he still had a lot to clean. He grabbed the washer and began wiping it away, wincing when he found a hidden cut. In the end, Harry had two cuts left on his hairline, a fat lip, bruised cheek and a rather sore nose.

He slowly made his way back to the kitchen, limping on his leg. Ginny heard his lumbered footsteps and was waiting for him at the small, four seater table just inside the front door, a little to the left from it.

'Steak,' Harry said hoarsely.

He dived onto the seat where he began to devour his dinner. He grunted his thanks after his third mouthful, his plate already half empty. Ginny ate quietly opposite him, her eyes lifting to him every few seconds.

'Harry you might want to slow down,' she suggested cautiously, as he ripped his bread bun with his teeth. 'You'll make yourself sick.'

Harry, who could think of a few suggestions he wanted to tell Ginny about eating slowly, swallowed the food in his mouth difficulty. He was, after all, a guest in her house, no matter how much she insisted it was his, so he tried to do as she said. He drank the entire jug of water after he had finished eating.

'I'm sorry,' Harry muttered at the table. 'I didn't realise …'

Ginny laughed. 'There is plenty of water in the tap.'

Harry chuckled too. 'So, how long has it been, Ginny? Three months?'

Ginny smiled ruefully. 'Three months since I saw you running out of Mum's house because you thought you had made a breakthrough. It's been around five since we had last spoken and that was two sentences, which, I believe went along the lines of you asking me if I liked the house and then you went again.'

'Ah …' Harry looked away bashfully, grinning through his embarrassment. 'I've been a bit of a toss then, huh?'

'Not so much,' Ginny was smiling sympathetically. 'A little, yeah.' Harry laughed. 'But you've been off trying to save everyone. Would make anyone a little harried.'

'Harried?' Harry repeated, with another chuckle. 'Says the football superstar that the newspapers crave to photograph.'

'You really have been out of the loop,' Ginny said surprised. 'They haven't been after me for a while.'

She stood up, walked around to Harry's side of the table. She lifted up her right leg jean to reveal a bandaged ankle. 'A month ago, I was at the wrong end of an even worse tackle.' Ginny sighed, dropping her jeans, returning to her seat.

'Needless to say, I've been out of action ever since. I'm hoping in a few weeks I can play before the semis but with all of this on …' She waved at Harry and around him and sighed. 'Well, we'll just see.'

'They want their takeover to be as subtle as possible,' Harry said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 'So subtle, in fact, that by the time anyone realises it will be too late.' He smiled at her. 'I think you would be right to play by any chance.'

They fell into silence, each consumed with their own thoughts. Harry, himself was wondering once again about Ron and Hermione and the other members of the resistance.

'Harry?' Ginny asked softly. Harry looked up, Ron and Hermione vanishing from his eyes. 'What's going to happen now? With the Death Eaters and us?'

Harry sighed. 'I wish I knew, Ginny. I really do but I can only guess.' Harry rubbed his eyes, his contacts were starting to irritate him. 'Ron and Hermione were going to get as many of our people into hiding before the Death Eaters got too stronger of a foothold. There isn't much now we can do except make the Death Eaters believe they have finally defeated us.'

'That means you should stay here, at least,' Ginny said.

'I can't, I have to find out what is going on.'

'Harry,' Ginny said in her voice that made him pause. 'Think about it. How many Death Eaters saw you last night causing havoc?'

'How did you … I never said that,' Harry mumbled.

Ginny gave him an exasperated look. 'I'm not stupid. As many of you seem to think.'

'I don't think –,' Harry began but Ginny waved him away.

'The point I'm trying to make Harry is that they know you were behind this and once they know you survived that explosion they will be after you. Tom Riddle especially will want the one who destroyed their base.'

'They probably already do,' Harry said hollowly. He explained to Ginny what happened after the explosion. 'Those Death Eaters would have told Riddle I have escaped.'

'Stay here,' Ginny said. 'I can go in your place and –.'

'No,' Harry interrupted forcefully. 'The reason we didn't allow you to join with our resistance still stands, Ginny. And you are a public figure now. It's all the more reason for you to seem oblivious to your family's antics.'

Ginny looked on the verge of retorting but instead stood from the table, grabbing their dishes and heading to the kitchen. Harry turned slowly in his seat to watch her rigid shoulders dump their leftovers in the bin under the sink and then place the dishes in the dishwasher. She was trying to contain her anger, Harry realised this as a similar way Mrs Weasley dealt with her anger. Eventually Ginny turned to him, but she was gazing at her hand that was skimming along the island top.

'I'm not sixteen anymore,' Ginny said softly.

'I know, Ginny,' Harry replied. He stood and limped to her side, ignoring the pains from his injuries.

'So why am I not allowed to help fight? It's what I want.'

Ginny looked at him then. Harry was often intrigued by how different Ginny was to other girls. While other girls would whine and complain, even throw a tantrum and end up crying to get their way, Ginny argued fact with fact and although she got what she wanted most of the time, she was hardly one to cry over things. Harry admired her for that.

'Ginny, I could explain to you how it's safer and relay all of the other reasons we gave you four years ago but you wouldn't listen,' Harry replied. 'It is the truth though, whether you want to hear it or not. The way I see it with all of your family involved it may become inevitable that you fight. But only,' Harry added loudly as Ginny began to reply. 'When we are out of options, Ginny. I don't want you to be exposed as a resistance fighter while you are still in the public eye.'

'That's still an acceptance to the group,' Ginny said happily, with a smile. Harry shook his head but was smiling nonetheless at her enthusiasm. 'So, shall I set up the spare bedroom for you?'

'Ah …' Harry scratched the back of his head, making his hair become even messier. 'Actually, that couch was rather inviting. I think I'll just crash there.'

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked but Harry was already working his way to the couch.

'Positive,' Harry said with a small smile, landing on the couch with a thump.

'You don't want a blanket or anything?' Ginny asked.

'Nar, its fine, thank you. I'll just use this.'

Harry grabbed the runner on top of the couch and threw it over himself. He fluffed up some of the pillows before flopping down against them, making sure his leg was secure. The lights turned off and he could hear Ginny making her way down the hall and into her bedroom. Harry withdrew his contacts from his eyes and placed them on the table, knowing they were now useless. Harry closed his eyes, listening to Ginny moving about her room while he waited for sleep to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Okay, so I realised after someone asked me a question about this story I didn't give a very good overview on the first chapter. Obviously, this is a story with no magic. Tom Riddle and the Death Eaters want to overrun the government and Harry and the Order were brought together by Dumbledore, who was a professor at Harry's school and an ex-government member. The Order was given some leniency but most of the members of government thought they were under some weird delusion. The Order continued to work under that scrutiny but never gave the government reason to disband them.

Hopefully that clears some things up.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_Harry dived behind the brick wall as the place where he was just moments before exploded. The force from the blast knocked Harry forward so he instead of rolling into a crouch he was splayed face first into the dirt. A laugh came from beside Harry as he got up and leant against his protective wall. He scowled at the source of the laugh._

'_Nice landing,' Sirius continued to chuckle._

'_Shut up,' Harry muttered._

_Sirius brushed his long black hair out of his face, along with some dirt and grime. He stood up slightly shooting a couple of times over the wall and then ducking back down again. He grinned at Harry, clearly enjoying their current battle. Harry checked his gun; he only had four bullets left._

'_We're running out of options,' Harry panted, wiping his glasses._

'_You should really think about getting contacts for fights,' Sirius mused, watching his Godson._

'_I'll think about it later.' Harry peered over the wall, only to be met with a ring on gunshots as bullets flew past his head. 'Still too many,' Harry muttered to Sirius. 'Where are they all coming from? I thought we had gotten rid of a least a dozen over the past week.'_

'_Riddle's getting stronger and with that strength more followers,' Sirius said, lifting the gun over his head and fired aimlessly._

_Another explosion rattled the wall. Debris landed on the both of them as they tried to protect their faces. Something brushed across his exposed cheek and Harry felt red hot liquid run down his cheek._

'_Aw, damn,' Harry grunted, wiping his cheek._

'_Are you alright?' Sirius asked concerned. He had a similar cut on his chin._

'_Yeah, takes more than of a scratch to get me down,' Harry grinned at Sirius, letting the blood from the cut flow._

_Sirius grinned, somewhat reluctantly. Another explosion blew beside Sirius but this time over their protective wall. Harry and Sirius scrambled further down the wall only to be met by a few enthusiast Death Eaters wanting glory. Harry met one while Sirius dealt with the other two. He was laughing again by the time his second opponent had fallen._

'_I missed this,' Sirius said happily, his nose bleeding._

_More gunshots fired and Harry and Sirius had to duck away behind another nearby broken wall. Harry, yet again narrowly escaped a rogue bullet that buried itself deep into a steel drum behind them. Harry cast a sideways glance at Sirius, who was watching the drum with a frown as it toppled over from the force of the bullet. Shouts and cries met Harry's ears over the shots and other explosions. They were closing in on Harry and Sirius and their time to escape was waning._

'_Harry, go! Go and find the others and get out of here. I will distract them,' Sirius muttered urgently._

'_No! Let me stay and help you. Two fighters are stronger than just one.'_

'_Harry, you are the key to the whole resistance now. You are far more important than I am.'_

'_But, I am only seventeen,' Harry said, voicing his doubts for the first time. He had heard the whispers from the other resistance fighters but it didn't seem important until now._

_Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulders. 'And already speaking and acting like a man. Harry, you said so yourself, we have no other choice. You can lead them, I know you can. That is why you are the key. You can keep this resistance going. You are strong.'_

'_Sirius, no!'_

'_Take the bike,' Sirius continued, ignoring Harry's protests. 'Think of it as an early birthday present.'_

_He took a step away from Harry, re-loading his gun in the process. He looked back at Harry as he cocked the gun, smiling fondly at his Godson. The shouts were getting clearer and now footsteps were audible._

'_Sirius … please don't do this,' Harry said pained. 'We can figure out another way.'_

_Sirius' smile grew wider. 'You really do look like your father. They would be proud of you, as I am.'_

_Sirius fired at the closest Death Eater whilst still looking at Harry. The Death Eater fell as Sirius turned and sprinted away from Harry. Shots were fired as the Death Eaters chased Sirius. Harry was unmoved as he watched his Godfather get surrounded by enemies. It was then Harry watched as a lucky shot from a Death Eater pierced Sirius' chest. Harry felt as though the bullet went through his heart. Time slowed down and Harry couldn't breathe. Sirius staggered but kept trying to run and fire. Another bullet hit his shoulder, flailing him to his knees. Harry's heart was in his throat as he watched in horror as another shot fired and this time, his Godfather fell to the ground, unmoving._

_Harry wanted to scream, to cry but he was frozen in shock. His world was ripped apart so why was everything still moving? The Death Eaters were now pointing and running towards him. He didn't care if they killed him. Why would it matter to live, now that Sirius was dead? Harry wanted to crumple in a ball and almost got his wish as he was flung into the air by yet another explosion. Sirius' name was on his lips but it was drowned from noise of the explosion. He tumbled across the ground, blinded, praying for the pain to end …_

Harry woke with a start, sweat running down his face. He was woken by a huge bang from behind his head that coincided with his latest dream. The dream was more along the lines of reliving a memory. He sat up quickly, swivelling so he could face the danger that was behind him. His vision was blurry from the lack of contacts and glasses but he was able to make out a blur of red in the kitchen if he squinted.

'Sorry,' came Ginny's voice from the red blob. 'I was trying to find the right frying pan for breakfast and it was stuck underneath another pot. Are you alright? You look really pale.'

'I'm fine,' Harry replied, rubbing his eyes. 'After a couple of nights ago loud noises aren't exactly my favourite thing.'

Harry stretched, popping his aching joints as Ginny apologised again. He sat up, looking around for his rucksack so he could reach his glasses. He stumbled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his leg. He hobbled over to the island bench with difficulty, hearing Ginny working in the kitchen. He managed to brush against his rucksack so he wouldn't look foolish asking where it was. As he bent down he frowned, thinking of something. He stood back up slowly, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder.

'Ginny?' Harry asked, his brain only just kicking into gear.

'Hmm…?' Ginny replied.

'What are you doing?'

'Cooking breakfast. Do you like omelette?' Ginny said breezily.

'No, no, no, no. Ginny, no.' Harry tried to focus on her.

'What? Why not?' Ginny turned so she was facing him. Or that's what Harry thought she did; he still hadn't put on his glasses.

'Because you don't have to. I can get all of my own stuff.'

'I just want to help. Besides, you're injured.'

'I'm not handicapped,' Harry sighed exasperatedly. 'Ginny, seriously, I'll be happy just cooking myself toast. I'm going to take a shower and if you have cooked me anything, I will kill you.'

Ginny laughed and agreed as Harry wandered down to the spare shower. He tried to scrub every piece of dirt he could find but knew that the dirt wasn't the thing he was trying to rid himself of. Leaving the bike behind meant losing his last remaining item from Sirius' and it was a blow to his chest. He knew that was why he had dreamt about their last living time together but it didn't make it any less painful. He ran his fingers along the scar on his left shoulder from that disastrous night, lost in thought.

'Whoa, I almost don't recognise you being so … clean,' Ginny said ten minutes later, smirking over her cup of coffee. Harry had wandered into the kitchen, looking curiously at the array of jars and containers on the bench.

'Ha!' Harry said sarcastically. 'I see you have laid out everything imaginable to have on toast, including the bread.' Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well you didn't know where anything was and I have no idea what you liked,' Ginny said with a shrug.

'Fair enough,' Harry said with a laugh.

He went about preparing his breakfast; replacing the spreads and jams he wouldn't be using in the fridge, feeling Ginny's eyes on him. He ignored it, getting his bread on to toast and pouring himself a cup of coffee from the leftovers in the glass. Ginny continued to glance at him periodically as he made his breakfast and it wasn't until Harry was sitting down opposite did he acknowledge her staring.

'What are you looking at?' Harry asked through a mouthful of toast.

'I haven't seen you wear your glasses since school,' Ginny mused.

'Yeah, well you have no idea how expensive glasses are to repair,' Harry shifted uncomfortably, eating more toast. 'I have had about a dozen pairs more than anyone has ever needed, or so they tell me. I thought it was just easier to have contacts instead.'

'I'm not judging you, Harry. Just making an observation.' She got up, taking her plate and cup with her. 'I think you look better wearing your glasses,' she told him over her shoulder.

He looked at her stunned, his toast halfway to his mouth. 'Erm … thanks,' he said. He ate his breakfast in silence, trying to wrap his head around her compliment.

Ginny left down the hall and Harry heard the shower to the ensuite start to run. Harry placed his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. His fingers ran across the raised scratches from the explosion. How was he going to fix this? He needed to find out what was going on first of all and then take action from there. Once he knew how many were left he could get them into hiding safely; he could ask no more of them in this war, they had already risked enough.

Harry got up from table, taking care to wash his used plates to save Ginny the trouble. He grabbed his rucksack from the where he dropped it at the base of the island bench, throwing it over one of his shoulders. He was about to step out of the door when a voice came from behind him.

'Where are you going?'

Ginny was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over an old training shirt and sweats. Her wet hair was tied up in a loose bun behind her head and she was frowning suspiciously. Harry dropped his head guiltily and with a sigh, he slowly closed the door and faced Ginny.

'I can't thank you enough for helping me out last night –,' Harry began but Ginny cut him off with a snort.

'You aren't leaving. We've been through this, Harry. It isn't safe.' Ginny took a few steps closer, her arms still crossed.

'This is not about me, Ginny.' Harry let the rucksack fall from his shoulder and sunk into a nearby chair. 'I have to find the others and make sure they are okay and then get them away so that they may live to see another day. Don't you see? They were all attacked because I asked them to fight. I asked them to join forces with me and they paid the price and I … It should have been me, Ginny.'

'They joined you knowing the risks, Harry,' Ginny said softly, standing beside him. 'They, we,' she amended. 'Like you, want to make this world a better place. It wasn't your fault.'

'So why does it feel like it is?' Harry asked glumly, wiping his strained eyes from behind his glasses.

'You're burdening yourself unnecessary. You need to stop blaming yourself. You have ever since Sirius died.'

Harry looked at her shocked and she looked calmly back at him.

'Well you have,' she said stubbornly. 'You withdrew yourself from the rest of us and dove into this whole, 'saving the world' business. The entire public just saw you trying to make a difference but all I saw was a coward trying to hide from his grief.'

Harry leapt to his feet, his face contorted. He had never felt this angry at Ginny before. He distantly heard his chair rattle against the tiles but the pounding in his ears washed it out. He was shaking with his repressed anger and he clenched his fists at his sides. Ginny stood too, her face still calm.

'You … have no right,' Harry said slowly, trying to contain his anger.

'Then tell me I'm wrong,' Ginny said defiantly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. They gazed at each other until Harry turned away, biting the insults on his tongue. In truth, she was right. A few months after Sirius had left Harry had studiously thrown himself into finding a weakness to the Death Eaters and Riddle. He had dropped out of school and took up the leadership as Sirius foresaw. He worked so hard he almost forgot about Sirius' death.

The day came, however, when Harry had to stop and take control of his emotions. Ron and Hermione were the driving forces behind it; more Hermione than Ron but they made him see sense. He had calmed down and thought things through with a level head and foresight. He may have learnt how to control his guilt and grief but he never got rid of it completely. As each of his fighters began to die or disappear around him, the guilt built slowly again.

'You aren't wrong,' Harry broke the silence after he had calmed his anger.

'But …' Ginny prompted.

Harry grinned in spite of himself, glad she couldn't see. 'It was still harsh.'

'Made you stay, didn't it?'

'That wasn't why you said it.'

'No, but no one else was going to tell you so I thought I should.'

Harry laughed humourlessly, ruffling the back of his hair. He sighed, gazing at the door again.

'Harry, Ron and Hermione know what they are doing,' Ginny said kindly. 'They would have gotten those people out.'

'But it should be me doing that.'

'Harry, what has made you think like this? I thought I convinced you last night it was better to remain out of sight.'

'Stupid dream,' Harry muttered, picking up the chair. Ginny was still watching him with confusion so he tried to give her a reassuring smile. 'I won't leave yet, Ginny, but I will need to find something to do before I go stir crazy.'

Ginny didn't trust his sudden change of heart but she dropped the subject. 'How long has it been since you watched a movie?'

'Do I really have to answer that?' Harry asked with a wry smile.

Ginny smiled too. 'Well come on. There's this one movie I have been dying to watch.'

'It's not some chick flick, is it?' Harry asked playfully, following her obediently.

She gave him a scrutinising look over her shoulder. 'You insult me, Potter.'

Harry was laughing as Ginny turned on the television so at first he didn't notice the news report that flashed up on the screen until he heard his name.

'_Harry Potter is deemed extremely dangerous and if anyone has seen him is urged to contact the police or the new special service implemented to crack down on the rebellious group called, 'Order of the Phoenix' led by Potter. The number is …'_

Harry didn't hear the number. He kept his face impassive but inside, his mind was racing. Ginny was staring at him but he kept his eyes on the screen, even though he wasn't focusing on it. The Death Eaters had moved quicker than he thought. Of course, no one but the Order would know it was them infiltrating the legal system. Harry didn't need the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach to know they were in serious trouble.

'I guess you have no choice but to stay here now,' Ginny said softly.

Harry nodded vaguely, sitting down beside her on the couch. 'You would think they would try and mix it up a little bit.'

Ginny smiled glumly. 'At least it's not a mug shot?'

Harry couldn't help but grin at her attempt to cheer him up. He could feel the tendrils of dread surround him as his face once again filled the screen but the tendrils didn't overpower him as they had been. In fact, the dread hadn't been that bad ever since Ginny had been present. It was almost as though they were kept at bay when he was around Ginny. He was confused by that but decided it must have been some strange after shock moment.

'I was always a wanted man. One way or another,' Harry said with a smirk and Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Are we going to watch that movie or what?'

Half an hour into the movie, Harry felt his eyes drifting closed. He tried to stay awake for Ginny's sake but ten minutes later his head lolled onto the couch, his glasses askew. Harry's confused thoughts must have altered his imagination for he had an odd dream that involved Ginny.

_He was running, running from something. Or was he? The shouts and crunching of forest litter underfoot came from behind him indicated he was being chased but he was dodging them by taking random routes. He thought they might have not been too random for in his dream he knew exactly which turns to take and what direction he had to go to. He took a sharp left and there were figures ahead of him. The closest figure was dressed all in black and had long, bright red hair and was fighting a hooded figure. As the hooded figure fell, she faced him and a relieved smile broke across her face. Harry, however, was not so relieved._

_Harry's heart was pounding and he sensed he was on the verge of panic. Ginny was not supposed to be there but there she was and in the back of Harry's mind he knew she was there because she followed him. He was worried that it would turn out to be another death like Sirius and he would do anything to prevent that. She was still smiling serenely at him as he sprinted closer. His pursuers were gaining and he thought he heard the click of a gun being loaded. A metre away from Ginny, he flung himself at her, embracing her body so she would be protected from the bullets. He felt her own arms wrap around him. With her arms around him, a slow warmth was spreading through his heart and abating his panic. That flowery scent he remembered before the explosion filled his nostrils. Could it be possible she was connected to that particular smell and why was it always coming back to him …_

Harry jumped as the ringing of a phone assaulted his ears. He fixed his glasses and saw Ginny leap from the couch, muttering a curse as she went to retrieve the phone from her room. Harry gazed at the television and saw the credits beginning to roll on the movie. He wasn't concerned that he had missed the movie. Truthfully, he was surprised he had lasted as long as he did. His concern was more directed to the phone that was continuing to ring shrilly.

'I don't remember connecting a landline to this house,' Harry called out to Ginny.

'You didn't,' Ginny replied over the ringing. 'It's my mobile. Hang on … Ah, finally. Hello?'

Ginny came back, the mobile at her ear. Harry fell back against the couch, thinking it was just one of her team mates or coaches but leapt to his feet as Ginny cried in shock. 'Ron?'

Harry hurried over to her, questions burning on his tongue. Ginny put a hand up to stop him and he reluctantly paused. She placed the phone of the table and turned it on speaker. Ron's harried voice was suddenly audible and Harry let the breath he was holding escape through his teeth.

'… You alright? I would have called sooner but we've been trying to find a suitable hiding place. Shush, Hermione, she knows I'm with you. I was just about to say that … Can you let me speak?'

Harry ached to be with Ron and Hermione when he heard them bickering. Ginny must have sensed this because she gave him a knowing smile, grabbing his arm briefly. He smiled at her gratefully and they tuned back in to Ron's voice.

'Sorry, Ginny,' Ron continued. 'Hermione reckons I can't deliver a message properly. The reason I rang is because of Harry. You have to ignore whatever the reporters or papers have said. It's not true. The Death Eaters are twisting everything. We are in trouble, Ginny, real trouble but that doesn't mean you're getting involved because you aren't.'

'What is it with you two and thinking I can't put two and two together?' Ginny said infuriatingly at Harry, who shrugged and mouthed sorry. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Well Hermione said you would realise fact from fiction but you would have questions for us and might do something irrational to try and get in contact with us and we can't risk that,' Ron said, believing Ginny was referring to Ron and Hermione and not Harry. 'And we have another problem. Harry's gone missing and we don't know –.'

'I already have a pretty good idea where Harry is,' Ginny said shrewdly, grinning at him.

'You do?' Ron asked surprised.

'I'm here, Ron,' Harry said quickly.

'Harry? Harry! You're really there? Blimey! Hermione thought you would still be alive seeing as they have a warrant for your arrest, so we were asking around … What happened back there? We know it worked. The Death Eaters are in a right old stink about it but … Hang on, why are you with Ginny?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'I'm not _with her_. We sort of just, met up,' Harry said, giving Ginny a knowing look, who winked. 'We don't have a lot of time. Did you get everyone out?'

'Ah … We got as many of them as we could, but Harry, there were losses,' Harry felt a brick slide down his throat. 'We're sorry we couldn't meet you at the rendezvous point. There was a Death Eater staking out the place. You should have seen Hermione, she was seriously … anyway, we took care of him but we couldn't risk there being more and we had already wasted time attacking him. Hermione, wait on …'

'Harry,' came Hermione's breathless voice. 'I'm so glad to hear you're alright, and Ginny too.'

'Hermione,' Harry greeted. 'Listen, I'll be able to join you guys soon. I'll just have to wait until nightfall and –.'

'No,' Ron, Hermione and Ginny said altogether.

'We've discussed this –,' Ginny started.

'Blimey, Harry, you can't be serious,' Ron said over Ginny, taken aback.

'Harry,' Hermione said consolingly and the others fell silent. 'We really want you to join us, we do.'

'Well, why can't I?' Harry asked, confused.

'The Death Eaters are looking for you,' Hermione said softly. 'And now it's not only the Death Eaters but the entire public who think you are now a murderer. That means they have eyes everywhere. Wherever you are right now they have no clue that you are there. Our best chance is for you to lay low until we have enough strength again to take them down, this time for good.'

Harry fell silent. Hermione was right, as she always was but it didn't make the choice any less easy. Ginny was staring at Harry although she was asking Ron questions about their family. Harry kept his face blank; he knew what he was going to do and he knew the others wouldn't approve. Trying to find Ron, Hermione and the others would be a waste of time but if he could just get a look on the outside and see what was happening, after that he would be able to be of some use in what he was now seeing as his makeshift prison confinements.

'Harry,' Hermione's voice said clearly over Ron and Ginny's. They fell silent.

'Yes?'

'I know this is hard and I know you didn't want to hear that but your safety is priority. Now that we know you are alive we'll be able to stay in contact with you.'

'Of course, Hermione. Keep your calls sporadic, so they won't be traced. We don't need them on our tails and also have a couple of spare phones so the same one isn't being used constantly.'

'You forget Harry that we were trained with you,' Hermione said and Harry could picture her smiling. 'Good luck Harry and we'll hopefully talk soon.'

'Bye,' Harry said softly.

Ginny and Harry stayed standing around the phone afterwards, each to their own thoughts. Eventually Ginny picked up her phone and placed it on the island bench in the kitchen. She leant against it as she faced Harry, who was still staring at the empty spot on the table where the phone used to be. He let his eyes meet hers, familiarising with the soft brown of her irises. He smiled glumly at her, not really knowing what to say.

'It won't be so bad,' Ginny murmured, before speaking louder. 'I mean, am I really that bad of a roommate?'

His smile widened as he dropped his head guiltily. 'I've never been asked to stay put and watch from the sidelines.'

'It's not forever you know but seeing as it is for a few weeks at least, you can help me set up the spare bedroom for you.'

'A few weeks,' Harry repeated, breathing out loudly.

He had made up his mind; he was going have a look around that night to see what was going on and decide his options from there. He had to keep Ginny under the belief that he had accepted the other's decision. That afternoon Harry helped set up his now bedroom, smiling at Ginny's banter about him falling asleep on the couch. The dream he had about Ginny went to the back of his mind as he planned his route.

The centre of town was the obvious choice to find information but they usually need persuading to talk to nosy strangers. Harry racked his brains and remembered a several pubs in the closest town; they were his best chance of finding information. Harry didn't think with his time frame he would be able to get into all of the pubs and that's if he could get someone to talk to him. There was also the problem of him being on the most wanted list now. He thought he could remember stashing some pretty simple disguises in all of the bathrooms so he could use those if they were still there.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair as Harry's mind was in overdrive. He had gone over his plan in his head, looking for faults, correcting them, devising back-up plans and routes. With Ron and Hermione absent from the plan making, Harry had to try and compensate all the aspects, instead of having the shared minds and differences of opinions. Ginny noticed his silence but didn't comment on it, opting to stare at him every few seconds to make sure he didn't snap, Harry assumed. Harry grabbed Ginny's empty plate and his taking it to the sink. He had cooked tea also, trying to let the menial tasks clear his mind.

Ginny curled up on the couch and read a football magazine, occasionally snorting or grunting at the articles. Harry heard her but chose to ignore it; he needed to focus on the night ahead. Harry had turned on the television but was gazing at it with glassy eyes. His nerves were building as the night steadily drew on and it wasn't until after ten did Ginny say she was going to bed. Harry nodded and had to endure another hour of waiting before he leapt from the couch, hurrying to get changed in his dark jeans, shirt and for good measure a long, thick jacket.

In the bathroom, he opened the drawers hurriedly, only remembering at the last minute to be quiet. He found different variations of fake facial hair, some dried up make up and three different pairs of glasses, all ranging in style and a few pairs of unopened contact lenses. Harry set to work applying the facial hair before applying the contacts; the image of him on the television had glasses so the less he looked like the photo the better.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry gazed at his new persona. A thin, dark moustache lined his upper lip and he had a thick set of sideburns that ran down to the end of his chin. He thought he looked ridiculous, resembling closer to a seventies rocker than the young agent he was. His finishing touch was simply a cap thrown over his hair and placed the bright green of his eyes in shadow so he had the chance of making them more inconspicuous.

Arnold was curled up beside the doorway, so Harry went out through the glass doors of the backyard instead. Harry strode quickly to the fence, leapt over it, ignoring the stab to his calf. Now he was out into the night, racing towards the town. The air was cool and fresh against his exposed skin. He felt free even though he was only at the house for two days. By the time he reached the town, he was out of breath and the cut in his leg was throbbing dully. Harry tilted the cap further down his forehead, pulled the jacket tighter against his frame and set off for the first pub.

Three pubs down, five pints which included two split ones, Harry was getting nowhere. His shirt was drenched from the split drinks and his patience was beginning to wane. The fourth pub he didn't even enter once he saw the fight emanating inside. It was only when he was halfway through his pint at the fifth pub did he finally get news.

'You better drink that up fast before the Government close this place down,' the guy next to him grumbled.

Harry gazed across to him, careful to keep his face in shadow. The man was late twenties, his face unshaven but he was well dressed, although his clothes were severally rumpled. His shirt was untucked and a couple of the buttons were mismatched. Harry guessed from the slurring and gravelling from his voice that he had been here for hours.

'What do you mean?' Harry slurred, pretending to be intoxicated.

'You seen the news? All that talk about the Potter kid going loony.' Harry took a drink from his pint. 'I've been waiting for this to happen for months.'

There was an uproar as a group of men at a table behind them appeared to have won a bet. The man watched them for a bit before ordering another drink from the barman.

'On me,' Harry grunted, throwing some coins in front of him. The man tipped his drink to him. 'I want to hear more about your theories.'

The man chuckled. 'Don't say that too loud, boy. You don't want to be taken away.' The man took a long drink and Harry waited silently for him to continue. 'You work in any business? Government job at all?' Harry shook his head. 'Lucky you. These Death Eaters, as Potter's Order called them, have been in jobs like these for months. Whispering in higher authorities' ears, getting information, positions, houses, buildings, anything they want. The Government is playing right into their hands. The Order was always three steps behind them but at least they knew the truth.'

Harry took another long drink and called for another, knowing he probably shouldn't drink so much. He shook his head in disbelief. He had never felt so stupid. He knew that they were seriously undermanned and lacking certain leniencies from the Government but he never thought they were that undermined.

'The idiots at the Government don't realise they are about to be overthrown. These, _Death Eaters_, want Potter bad and will do anything to get him. There have already been deaths and disappearances but of course, being in the Government now, they are able to cover it all up. There's a war coming, whether it's a fair fight or a simple take over is up to us. Of course, they will only reveal themselves when they are fully in control and I think that is when Potter is dead.'

Harry and the man finished their drinks and the man became insensible and started insisting Harry take on with him in a bet. Harry faced the front of the bar again, ignoring the jibes from the men behind him. So, it seemed that the hope of overpowering the Death Eaters came down to Harry's survival and that to Harry made no sense. Tom Riddle was a powerful dictator and wanted power but what did Harry have that made him such a huge threat alive?

'I wouldn't place too much in what Barney said over there, son,' the man to Harry's right murmured to him.

This man was in his late forties, his hair greying. He was wearing a simple flannel jumper and worn out jeans. He was wearing a faded cap also but he kept taking it off, ruffling his hair and then placing it back on again. Harry frowned at him, rotating the glass in his hand.

'He is still bitter he was fired from his business job a month or two ago. Starts to see conspiracies in everything when he has had a few drinks nowadays because of it,' the man continued.

'You don't think he has a point?' Harry said, gesturing to Barney, who was now ordering two more drinks. 'You don't think he was fired for the Death Eaters to get in there, or that he knew too much about it?'

The man looked at Barney thoughtfully, then said. 'He has his heart in the right place but if I was you, I would keep out of the way of these Death Eater folks. If they are as brutal as the rumours I've heard, everyone is safer keeping silent.'

'But shouldn't we be trying to stop them?' Harry asked surprised at how easily this man had succumbed to the Death Eaters.

'Young enthusiast,' the man actually chuckled. 'You could try, I suppose. Be like that young Potter, but then what, kid? What if you do save us, what recognition are you hoping for? Do yourself a favour; keep your head low and wait for it to breeze over, like everyone else here.'

Harry pretended to heed the man's words and stood, downing the last of his drink and paying the barman before stumbling out into the night. It had grown colder as the early morning drizzle swept through the air. Harry pulled his cloak tighter and started making his way back to the house. Both Barney and the man had not said anything Harry hadn't already guessed. What they made Harry realise though was his trip out tonight was futile and downright stupid. The only ones who could take down Death Eaters were the Order and any other willing body wanting to bring a little peace to people's lives.

'Hey, you,' a man called out. His friends behind him were murmuring excitedly.

Harry paused under a streetlight, closing his eyes in resignation. He sighed as he turned, facing the man and his friends from the pub who were loud and obnoxious. They were now his drunken opponents. He had hoped he would avoid some moron who wanted to show his friends how tough they thought they were but Harry's luck was running out.

'We heard you in there, talking to that pompous toss,' the man jeered, taking a step towards him. 'Reckon you can be a hero, huh? Reckon you're a tough guy?'

'Walk away,' Harry said quietly, dropping his drunken pretence.

The man was unaffected by Harry's suggestion and continued coming closer to Harry, his friends smiling and nudging each other with their elbows. 'My boys and I were thinking, maybe you should see what being tough really looks like.'

'You really don't want to try and fight me,' Harry continued in his quiet voice.

The man was a foot away, smiling at Harry. Harry stared back, his expression blank. The man chuckled then, trying to diffuse the tension. Harry couldn't be bothered to humour the man, but he could feel the adrenaline fill his body. The man looked back to his posse, receiving nods and identical grins. He swung his fist around as he turned back to Harry, but Harry, being trained in combat, knew exactly what the man was going to do. Harry moved out of the way but grabbed the man's wrist, trapping him.

The man and his friends were surprised as Harry spun the man, gripping his wrist tightly behind his back. The man grunted and cried out in indignation, his friends started to come towards them.

'I wouldn't,' Harry warned and this time they stopped. He directed his next comment to his attacker. 'There are two things I hate the most about alcohol and men. The first is they get so big of an ego they don't stop to think what they are doing, even when they are warned against it. The second,' Harry gripped his wrist tighter. 'Is that the alcohol numbs the pain so you don't even feel what you deserve to feel. I am centimetres away from breaking your wrist or dislocating your shoulder. I'm not really fussed either way but the catch is you aren't even flinching or screaming in pain. It's a shame because now there is only one thing to do to make my point. Would you hazard a guess to what that is?'

Harry let him go and almost instantaneously elbowed him in the ribs, following with an uppercut to his jaw. The man crumpled to the ground with only a tiny grunt. 'Instant knock out,' Harry told his unconscious attacker.

Harry had countered on the others giving up after their leader fell but he was mistaken. A guy yelled and ran forward. Harry dodged three of his wild swings before landing a jab to his stomach. He vomited up bile and alcohol as he doubled over. Harry brought his leg around, kicking him squarely in the jaw. The man fell unmoving to the ground.

One enthusiast decided to smash a bottle against Harry's exposed back. Harry straightened after the force of the blow knocked him down marginally, gritting his teeth. The adrenaline was now coated with anger. He turned slowly and faced his new attacker, who was staring at Harry with alarm. Harry deduced the man wanted to knock Harry out but being drunk, he only managed to clip his shoulder instead of his head. Unfortunately, it didn't make it any less painful. Harry jabbed him in the nose and then left hooked his jaw and he collapsed next to his friend.

'Now, they scatter,' Harry said mutinously as indeed the others ran off. Harry flexed his shoulder and stray glass fell from his jacket to the bitumen. It was throbbing but Harry disregarded this as he continued to walk home.

Harry cut across the dark stretch of forest, listening to the night life fall silent to his footsteps. He sighed, watching his breath mist out in front of him. It took him longer to get back, but only because he kept going over his choices. He had been selfish in thinking he knew more than Ron, Hermione and even Ginny. Ginny was the one who had let him stay with her and if tonight went any worse she would be caught in the crossfire.

Harry climbed over the fence, landing cat-like back inside the boundaries of his house. He gazed at the wooden fence, knowing full well if he continued back into the house, he was making the conscious decision to go back under house arrest. He sighed. He had always been the first one to leap into action at the slightest hint of revolt. He wasn't used to being pushed to the side. Yet was the key to accepting his temporary leave not to keep thinking of it as getting pushed but taking the initiative and stepping to the side?

Harry rubbed his eyes, pulling his cap off at the same time. That question could be dealt with later, he decided. Right now, he had to get inside and get cleaned up; he could smell the alcohol on his jacket, not to mention his shoulder had begun to ache. He reached the porch, took off his shoes and shrugged out his jacket, wincing with his shoulder. He eased the glass door open, careful to avoid making any loud noises so as not to wake Ginny. The room was dark so he had to work his way around the furniture blind. He heard Arnold stir in his sleep and was halfway across the room when a voice spoke from the darkness.

'Were you going to tell me?'

A light flickered on as Harry jumped in fright, bumping into the couch. Ginny was sitting in the recliner in a dressing robe, her hand on the light switch. Harry took in her expression and almost recoiled.

'Ginny,' Harry breathed out.

'Were, you going to tell me?' Ginny repeated, trying to keep her voice even.

Harry shifted nervously. He found he was unable to look at her in the eye, let alone answer her. He had never in his life felt so guilty about betraying someone's trust the way he was now feeling with Ginny. True, he didn't break people's trust that often unless he had a justifiable reason but he knew his reason for going out was intangible. Ginny nodded glumly when Harry couldn't answer her. Her face darkened.

'I thought we agreed on the conditions of our current situation, Harry,' Ginny said quietly, yet Harry could hear the dangerous edge to her tone.

'We did, I just …' he trailed off helplessly.

He couldn't explain his actions and apparently, Ginny knew that too. She stood slowly, her eyes never leaving him even though he could not face her.

'You just what?' she said shortly, her tone sharpening and her voice growing louder. 'Got restless and decided to go and have a stroll in the middle of the night?'

'I … uh, you must understand,' Harry fumbled.

He tried to edge toward the hallway but Ginny cut him off. She was so close to him, he almost felt the waves of her anger hitting him. She frowned at him and sniffed. Harry stiffened and then tried to backpedal. She grabbed his shirt, bringing it closer to her nose. Harry wanted to groan but instead grimaced as her expression went from stony to downright thunderous.

'You decided to risk, not only your life but mine as well for a drink?' Ginny's voice rose an octave higher with her increasing anger. She dropped his shirt from her hand.

'No, for information,' Harry answered quickly. 'A pub or a tavern is the easiest place to get information. I was undercover but I know I wasn't thinking, I know now and I'm sorry –.'

'Sorry isn't going to mean much when we're dead!' Ginny snapped, outraged.

'It wasn't like that Ginny, I swear. The only guys that hassled me were just ones looking to get their macho hit. I didn't even fight all of them …' Harry stopped abruptly, realising he had gone too far from a quick glance at Ginny's face.

'You … did … WHAT!' Ginny yelled. Arnold barked at Ginny's voice.

'Ginny, shush, please. You'll wake up the neighbours,' Harry pleaded.

'Oh you want me to be quiet!' Ginny continued to yell and now Arnold was growling. 'When you went out and decided to fight the first pack of dickheads that crossed your path!'

'Of course I didn't,' Harry retorted, insulted. 'They attacked me! Would you prefer that I let them bash the shit out of me?'

'If it would have knocked some sense into you then yes, I would have! Arnold, shut up!'

Harry sighed angrily, looking away and the dog fell silent. Ginny was too worked up and picking a fight with her would get them nowhere. He knew he was wrong, he admitted that and he was also still feeling extremely guilty. Harry moved his shoulder, wincing when it had stiffened in pain. Ginny's expression of hatred softened a tad when he winced but when he gazed back at her, it returned to its poisonous look.

'You have every right to be angry at me –,' Harry said resigned.

'I do –,' Ginny snapped.

'I am not contesting that,' Harry added, holding his hand up to silence her. 'I already realise it was a stupid idea. I also know I have broken your trust in me but can you believe me when I say I thought of every way possible to hide my identity so I wouldn't be recognized. I mean, come on, doesn't the new facial hair add prove to that.' He gestured to his moustache and sideburns.

Ginny remained stoic. 'How can you be sure your _disguises_ worked? You can't! My family is risking a heck of a lot to help you stay safe and this is how you are going to pay us back?'

'Alright, I get your angry at me,' Harry said annoyed. 'I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying put.'

'You're damn right you aren't because I am staying to make sure you do!'

'What?' Harry said aghast. 'But Ginny, what about your football finals in under a month?'

'They aren't important.'

'Oh, yes they are,' Harry said fiercely and Ginny's eyes widened. 'You need to be out in the public eye so the Death Eaters believe they have you under surveillance. If they believe they've got you, they won't actually realise your association with me or any other member of the Order. The public will shield you Ginny; they will keep you safe.' Harry paused and let that sink in before he said more calmly.

'Look, I messed up. I knew that the moment I went into that first pub. I have upset you and betrayed you but I won't let my awful decisions drag you down with me.'

Ginny sighed and there was a long silence that followed. Ginny was now the one unable to look at Harry. She was looking down at her feet and Harry wondered whether she might actually break down into tears.

'That's the thing, Harry,' Ginny said softly. She turned away from him and started to retreat back to her bed. She paused at the end of the hallway and looked back at Harry, dry eyed but with an odd expression. 'You already have.'

Ginny turned and left, leaving Harry rooted in place. When she gazed into his eyes, however, Harry knew there was something else that was wrong. Her eyes were sad and Harry couldn't understand why if only seconds ago she was ready to throttle him. He remembered an old headmaster giving him the same sort of expression and that was the time Harry had failed to understand an important piece of information the headmaster was trying to betray to him. Ginny's expression was that of hopeless disappointment; Harry had misunderstood the meaning behind Ginny's angered words or had misunderstood something that Ginny thought he would know.

Harry tried to ponder what he had missed into the early hours of the morning, his guilt refusing to let him sleep. He found himself wanting to make it up to her, somehow but knowing his chance at rekindling their friendship after tonight was going to be difficult. A lump in his throat formed every time he thought of losing Ginny as a friend and he was just as confused by that reaction as he was to her disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Your suggestions have been helpful and I have heeded to your comments. Bear with me. I know taking such lovable characters like Harry and Ginny and having them in a non-magic world is very estranged but please keep an open mind for a little longer.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Three days had passed since Harry's rebellious outing and by the third night Harry was trying to not pull his hair out. Harry, at that moment was sitting in the spare room on an exercise bike, his legs pedalling mechanically. It turned out his spare room was created into a small gym room for Ginny in off-season. Harry had only been in there late at nights, when Ginny had finished using it during the day. His bruises were fading to a dull yellow, even the one he copped on his shoulder from the drunkard. His cuts were painless thin lines that he was sure would fade without scarring but his appearance was the last thing on his mind.

Harry wasn't always the best decision maker and he accepted that no one was perfect, especially him but the remorse he was feeling went beyond any he experienced, even with Sirius. Harry kept seeing Ginny's last expression and his confusion from what it meant had him up late into the night without any answer. The only solution he was able to come up with was that being so close with her family, he maybe should have thought of them more like his own family. By going against her, he had effectively isolated himself from his own family. Yet, to him, it didn't quite match up.

The first day after the argument, Harry and Ginny barely spent time in the same room together. When they were, Ginny pretended Harry was part of the furniture but every so often he could feel her eyes flit to him. Harry simply could not look at her out of shame and guilt. The second day passed similarly but Ginny had left to go and get groceries for the pair of them. Harry was grateful she wasn't about to let him starve. By that night Harry tried three times to try and talk to her. He opened his mouth to apologise again for his betrayal but closed it soon after, the words suddenly eluding him. He would quickly dart out of the room when this occurred; bowing his head ashamed at how cowardly he was around her.

His thoughts, when he opted to distracting himself from Ginny, would travel to the Death Eaters and what their plans were. For all of those hours in thought, he ended up concluding he was just going in circles. The news on television would only give him past information or information that the Death Eaters wanted the public to see. The only reliable news would come from the Order, but his access to them were now limited. Not to mention their current problem of having to lay low because they were being hunted.

The higher ranking Death Eaters were methodical. Harry assumed it was out of fear of punishment from Riddle, who was so clean cut and clever it practically made him insane. The public's ignorance was also an advantage to the Death Eaters, who could now do anything without retribution. His frustration was making him agitated and he was disappointed when he finally entered the exercise room that night wanting a punching bag and finding there wasn't one.

The third day, Harry stayed shut up in his room, mellowing out his own frustration. He couldn't risk taking it out on Ginny when he had already blown her trust. Ginny did not try and contact him, nor offer him food when the morning slowly fell into afternoon. By late night he found himself in the exercise room again, after Ginny had gone to bed. He tried to work out his frustration by any means but found after an hour it wasn't going to work. His frustration wasn't only from the Death Eaters, but also in his inability to reconcile with Ginny.

Harry squinted as the fourth day of their silence dawn bright and clear. Harry rolled over to grab his glasses, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he did so. Whatever time he reached his bed he came to the resolution that today he would try to apologise again to Ginny. He put on a fresh shirt and shorts (he hadn't gotten around to washing his other clothes yet), tried to flatten his hair and walked out for breakfast. She was sitting at the table, drinking a coffee and reading the paper. He opened his mouth to apologise but once again lost his words and instead hurried to the coffee machine.

He ate his breakfast on the island bench, periodically gazing at Ginny from the corner of his eyes. She got up and placed her plate and empty cup in the sink. She was feet away from him; he could just murmur something, anything to her. He was left disappointed when he choked again. What on earth was wrong with him? Ginny was oblivious to his turmoil, walking down the hallway. Harry dropped his head onto the bench and covered it with his arms.

By lunch, Harry was about ready to strangle himself. He had purposely sat in the lounge room, threw on a movie he had no intention of watching and waited for Ginny to come out. After the first movie had ended, she was still in her room. Harry put on a second one and was halfway through before he fell asleep again on the couch. He woke with a start as the player beeped at him, indicating the movie was over. He cursed silently. He felt around for his glasses that must have slipped off. He eventually found them on the side table near where his head was. There was no way they could have gotten there unless someone …

It was then that he heard Arnold barking from the backyard. The glass doors were opened and the breeze rippled through the ends of the curtains, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry got up and walked slowly outside. Harry had hoped that by Ginny placing his glasses on the table to avoid them breaking, that she may have forgiven him. It was a small thing to place his hopes on, but right now his only other option was a confidence that had evaded him for the past three days.

Ginny was playing with Arnold. She was kicking a ball for him to fetch and roll back to her. He was barking happily as she kicked the ball further and further away. He ended up having to race it before it hit the back fence and rolled off in another direction. Ginny laughed when his enthusiasm had him running past the ball and having to skid to a stop before finally catching it. Arnold wagged his tail happily at Ginny's laughter and praise, panting heavily but always wanting another turn.

Harry watched them from a porch chair in the shadows, frowning. His life for the past four years had been so focused on capturing and securing Death Eaters that he had never stopped to think about the things he was missing out on. Sure he smiled and occasionally laughed but he had forgotten about the crazy, spontaneous times he used to have that were just for the sake of it being fun and edgy. He would do things now out of necessity, never because it was what he wanted.

'Well, come on then,' Ginny said.

Harry had been staring off into space but he focused on Ginny after she spoke. She was looking at Arnold, who was tugging on the ball, growling. Harry stared at her, noticing the red in her hair brighten under the sunlight. It mesmerised him slightly, taking him back to the way her hair flew behind her like flames when he used to watch her school football games. She managed to get the ball away from Arnold and gave the dog a fond smile. It was after that she met Harry's eyes for the first time in four days. She was still smiling, although Harry thought it fell the tiniest bit. Harry should look away in case he angered her but he found he wanted to keep looking at her.

'Are you going to join in or what?' Ginny asked, gazing directly at him this time. She raised her eyebrow in question.

Harry clenched his hands nervously and got to his feet. He shuffled down the steps and onto the backyard, wringing his hands together. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as though he was facing his executioner. Ginny threw the ball at him and he blushed when he fumbled it, nearly dropping it. She smiled softly as Arnold raced over and started jumping on Harry. Harry stared at the ball he was turning over and over in his hands. He threw the ball for something to do and Arnold ran off to fetch it.

'Ginny, I …' Harry began. She was watching Arnold but looked back to him. He took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry about the other night. I –.'

Ginny cut him off by holding up her hand. 'Harry, I understand why you went, sort of. You are a headstrong, practical person. Someone telling you that you had to stay in hiding was like saying you weren't allowed to walk anymore. I knew it was going to be rough on you. I didn't expect you to get that restless so quickly.' Harry shuffled guiltily. Ginny shrugged. 'The point is, Harry, what you did is just who you are and you can't help that.'

'I can though,' Harry whispered. 'I made the wrong decision,' he said louder.

'I can't deny that,' Ginny said with a wry grin. 'I may have been a little over zealous with my anger.' Arnold trotted back with the ball, highly satisfied.

'Your anger at me was justified,' Harry grunted with an anxious smile of his own.

'Is that why you were avoiding me? Are you scared of me?' Ginny was smirking now.

''Course not,' Harry cried indignantly. He felt his face grow hot.

'Let's see then.' Ginny walked past him, up onto the porch.

She kicked out a soccer ball, which Harry trapped with his foot. He gazed down at it, back to her and then to Arnold who was watching keenly. Ginny leapt back down the stairs, her eyes bright.

'One on one. To score, get past the other and hit the fence,' Ginny indicated to the bare section of fence between two small bushes.

'I haven't played in a while,' Harry mumbled.

'I will let you get reacquainted while I make a couple of phone calls,' Ginny said light-heartedly.

Harry watched her skip lightly back into the house. He looked down at the ball between his feet. He rolled it under his foot, closing his eyes at the familiarity. He walked and dribbled it, increasing his walk to a light jog in a matter of seconds. He juggled it between his feet before kicking it at the fence. It bounced off with a resounding thud and came straight back.

Arnold barked with excitement and Harry wanted to join him. His blood was pumping from his exertion. He continued to pass the ball to the fence, juggle it and then pass it again. Harry was back in his high school years, preparing for a big game. Now he was at the big game, the adrenaline forming from his nerves as he dribbled up and down the pitch, getting past opposition and on his way to score. The keeper the last opponent to beat …

'I see you caught up, fast.'

Ginny was leaning against one of the posts, watching him, pleased. Harry looked away sheepishly, the ball rolling under his feet.

'Must be like riding a bike?' Harry suggested.

'Come on, superstar. Let's see how much you really picked up.' Ginny ran down the steps, stopping beside him and the soccer ball.

'Hold up, who's going to be the umpire?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Arnold,' Ginny answered simply.

'You want a dog to referee a football match?' Harry couldn't keep the scepticism out of his voice.

'He knows what he's doing,' Ginny stated as if that was obvious. 'He will bark when there's a foul and wag his tail if he's okay with it.'

Harry shook his head. 'Okay. We'll see how this goes.'

Their game began. Harry struggled to defend at first, forgetting little things such as body positioning and tackling manoeuvres. He slipped over and Ginny scored the first goal. She tried to be modest but her grin cancelled the decorum. Harry picked himself up, brushing off stray grass. Ginny kicked the ball to him and it was his turn to attack. If he thought he was rusty at defending, he certainly wasn't at attacking. His feet seemed to have remembered faster than his brain did and before his very eyes, he had gotten past Ginny and scored a goal of his own.

'Not bad,' Ginny said appreciatively, though Harry detected a hint of bitterness in her voice. Harry grinned and shrugged, passing her the ball to continue their battle.

And a battle is what it became as the two of them did whatever they could to prevent the other scoring. Arnold watched patiently from his position on the porch, ears perked and ready to call out any misdoings. A few minutes later no one had scored and the competitive sides of both of them were starting to gleam. Ginny managed to worm around Harry's defence and dribbled it closer to the fence. Out of desperation, Harry slide tackled from the side. He kicked the ball out of Ginny's possession and smirking, he got to his feet. Arnold growled indignantly at him, calling it a foul. Harry stared at the dog in disbelief. He shrugged at the call and let it go. Ginny was smiling mysteriously as she got the ball back for another chance to attack.

Ginny scored another goal after that but Harry beaten her twice, effectively putting him in the lead as the sun began to set. Harry's muscles were singing from the exercise. He had forgotten the difference between running for your life and simply running leisurely for a game. He could feel a new enthusiasm bringing its own sort of power back into his body. He was going to win this game, he knew it. As Ginny went to go past him, he slid to intercept the ball. She leapt over him at the last minute which was around the time Arnold growled for the second time.

'What? I didn't touch her!' Harry told the dog. Arnold barked angrily in response. Harry glared at Ginny who was staring at him, mystified. Harry reluctantly gave her the ball back, narrowing his eyes at her expression.

Harry streaked past Ginny a few rounds later and was going to score until his legs were taken out from underneath him. He landed with a thud to the ground, half on top of Ginny's legs and the rest eating the dirt. He rolled off of her and to his feet, looking at the dog for the foul call.

'Aw, come on. That has to be a foul?' When the dog did nothing, Harry's suspicions were starting to mount. He rounded on Ginny who was smirking.

'Can't you hack it, Potter?' she asked innocently.

'Just kick the ball,' Harry growled, fixing his glasses.

Ginny levelled the score with a spectacular feint and Harry was fuming. He had one final play left before the sun set and he remembered one move he practised for months before he had quit football. He slipped the ball through Ginny's legs, racing around to retrieve it. She got back to defend but hadn't realised he had intended for her to do that. She fell for his ruse as he skilfully danced around her again. This time the goal was all his. In desperation, Ginny lashed out and tripped him from behind. Only his heightened reflexes from Order training kept him from falling face first. He landed on his shoulder and rolled to a crouch as the ball was taken by Ginny who scored. Arnold remained quiet. That was Harry's last nerve.

'You've got to be kidding me?' Harry exclaimed at the dog, realising how stupid he must have looked yelling at a dog but dismissing it. 'That was a blatant foul!'

Harry rounded on Ginny, who was trying desperately to keep the smile from her face. Ignoring her smug look, he rounded back on the dog.

'So, it was a fine tackle?'

Arnold wagged his tail.

'And mine earlier was bad?'

Arnold barked in acceptance but instead of watching Harry, his attention was behind Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded in acceptance, his suspicions of tampering getting confirmed. He pretended to consider the dog, waiting for the right moment to catch her out.

'And your owner did nothing to change your decision?'

Harry turned halfway through talking, to see Ginny gesturing at Arnold to wag his tail. She stopped and placed her arms behind her back quickly, her expression of mock surprise. Harry raised his eyebrows, arms crossed in consternation. She slowly brought her hands around and placed them in front of her in a placating gesture.

She smiled nonchalantly at him. 'Really, if you think about it … I am the one who feeds him.'

'Cheater!' Harry yelled at her.

Ginny squealed with laughter and took off as Harry chased her. They ran around the yard, Ginny dodging and weaving through the plants, laughing raucously at him. Harry found he was laughing too, in between cursing her with empty threats. He eventually caught her in the middle of the yard. He picked her up and she shrieked as he tackled her into the ground. Ginny tried to escape his grasp but he didn't relent. He swatted her gently, all the while still playfully cursing her. It was at that point that Arnold jumped into the fray, biting the end of Harry's shorts. Harry yelled indignantly, his attention divided. Ginny used this to her advantage and tackled him instead. Harry placed his hands up in surrender after Ginny pinned him to the ground.

Ginny gazed down at him from her position on his torso, Arnold at her side. In this light, Harry saw the freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. He was gazing at her now, smiling and as much out of breath as she was.

'I give,' he told her. 'But just admit you can't beat me without cheating.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, looking at Arnold. She nodded her head to Harry. 'Can you believe him? Reckons we were cheating.'

Arnold and Ginny looked back at him and Arnold growled. Harry laughed and Arnold stopped growling and sat down, relaxed and wagging his tail. Ginny slid off and sat beside Harry on the grass and he straightened to join her. He looked out at the surrounding bushland and watched the setting sun.

He was suddenly able to remember the school days with Ron and Hermione. The times when all he worried about was making sure the two of them didn't kill each other. He remembered the adventures the three of them had throughout the school that ended in one or all of them getting caught. Ron was the first to mimic Hermione or say something sarcastic in return to her stares or statements. Harry didn't think there wasn't a day when he wasn't smiling or laughing with the two of them.

He felt an enormous weight being lifted off of his shoulders as his body calmed down. He breathed out and suddenly the landscape seemed to burst into colour around him as they sat there. It was as though he had wiped the canvas of its blemishes and he could finally see the final image. She had changed him somehow. Ginny had made him see in colour again. He turned to her after making that discovery, to find she was already staring at him, a knowing smile on her face.

'What?' Harry asked when she continued to stare at him.

'I haven't seen you smile like that since high school,' she said in wonder. She spoke softly although she might as well as yelled at him.

He gaped at her, unable to reply. All the reasons for why they were there and what Harry had to do infiltrated his mind, erasing any joy or laughter Harry had just felt. The image of Sirius' shooting came to his mind. It shifted to their headmaster crumpled on the school grounds; the friends; the Order's family members; children; innocent bystanders. Harry pictured the destruction, followed by the Death Eaters joyous faces and cries. Tom Riddle's glaring face as he attacked Harry again and again. Harry having to fight and escape; his life in the balance …

'Harry …' Ginny said tentatively, observing his reaction.

'I … I should get back inside,' Harry said quietly. Tom Riddle's eyes were etched in his mind.

'Harry …' Ginny said, a mixture of shock and confusion.

'Thanks for the game,' Harry said hurriedly, leaving her sitting alone in the backyard. He got to the living room and stopped, his mind racing.

'Harry?' Ginny repeated. She had followed him inside.

He faced her, and judging by her appearance she had just as many questions as he did but at that moment, the phone rang. She glanced to the phone then back to him, looking helpless. She brushed past him, grabbing his sleeve briefly. She reached the phone, read the caller, her eyes widening.

'It's Ron,' Ginny said urgently.

Harry strode forward, his thoughts dissipating. Ginny placed the phone on the table and placed it on speaker. Ron's harried voice immediately broke the silence.

'Are you guys alright?' Ron asked strained.

'Of course we are,' Harry said impatiently. 'Tell us –.'

'What the hell happened then?' Ron shouted at them.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other. Judging by her expression, she was just as puzzled as he was.

'Ron, what –,' Ginny began but Ron cut her off to.

'We've tried to call you four times already! We were starting to get really worried something had happened to you!'

'We were outside,' Harry tried to explain but Ron cut him off with a derisive noise.

'Harry, I would never have expected you to be so careless. Ginny I would understand you to not know our ways but you … Quiet, Hermione!'

'Ron, you have no right to talk to Harry like that,' Ginny snapped. 'It was a bit of harmless fun.'

'Harmless fun,' Ron repeated scathingly. 'Well, while you are having fun we've had three more disappearances, several fires to places connected with the Order and an entire family has been murdered!'

'An entire family,' Harry whispered in shock.

'Yes. The youngest was eight years old.'

Harry's insides froze. This shouldn't be happening. The Death Eaters weren't that brutal or sadistic, this had to be a nightmare. A nightmare Harry wasn't waking up from. His whole body shuddered and Tom Riddle's cold eyes pierced his once more. He was almost smirking at Harry, daring Harry to find him and stop him. Harry's ears were ringing with a high pitched sound but he could still manage to hear Ron and Ginny's argument distantly.

'What do you expect him to do about that, Ron? He is here, trying to cope with the fact he was told to leave it to you guys while he has to sit around twiddling his thumbs!'

'He can try and think of places where Death Eaters might be and where they have been,' Ron retorted.

'And then what? We agreed that you would contact us. We have no way of contacting you so if it did seem important then he would have to wait for you anyway.'

'He knows how to get to us if it's important,' Ron snapped, though he was hesitant.

'Oh really, Ron?' Ginny asked sarcastically. 'What is it, smoke signals? Morse code? We really are upset about this, we are, but at the moment you are on your own until I can meet up with you when I am on training camp.'

'You aren't serious?' Ron asked incredulity.

'Yes, Ron, I am. Harry said I would be off of their radar if my routine was as normal as possible. And I was thinking maybe I could get some inside information in the process.'

'That's too risky,' Ron said immediately. 'Ginny, I won't allow it.'

'Oh, really Ron,' Ginny replied scathingly. 'I will do what I want and …'

Harry had heard enough. He was walking in the direction he was facing, just wanting to get away. He realised he was halfway down the hallway until a hand gently grabbed his arm.

'Harry, what're you …' Ginny slowly came into focus, her eyes furrowed.

'Ron …' Harry trailed off croakily.

'I told him to rethink his attitude and hung up,' Ginny said dismissively. 'Harry are you … oh,'

Harry's legs gave out and he fell into the wall. Ginny rushed forward to hold him steady.

'You're shaking,' Ginny observed. 'Come on.'

Ginny ushered him back out onto the couch, sitting down beside him. Harry gazed at his hands in wonder. They were indeed shaking. Harry had never thought shock would affect him again after Sirius; he had taken certain measures to make sure he would never experience it again. The high pitched ringing in his ears was dimming, though not entirely disappearing.

It was the family's murder, topped with his guilt that was the trigger. He must have overloaded his emotional capacity and it sent his body into shock. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose, willing his body to calm down.

'Ron's right,' Harry muttered dejectedly after a while. 'I should've been preparing for something like this.'

'Harry, it's only been a week since your attack,' Ginny said stunned. 'No one would expect them to move this fast.'

'I keep screwing things up,' Harry continued, not listening to her comment. 'First I went out to pry and now not being at the phone …' Harry shook his head.

'Harry …' Ginny whispered. She gently turned his face so he was staring at her. 'You are too hard on yourself. What could you have done for those people, or that family?' Harry remained silent. He pulled his face away, staring at his hands. 'Exactly. You would have not been able to do anything. Ron was being a prat because we scared him.'

'But they want me,' Harry tried to convey to her. 'Maybe if I hand myself in or let them get a glimpse of me –.'

'Don't you dare,' Ginny said sternly. 'You are the reason they haven't come out and declared their intentions yet. This skulduggery and gang-like violence is them wanting you to feel guilty enough into thinking you should hand yourself in. They are just as afraid of you.'

'But why?' Harry asked hopelessly. 'I don't understand –.'

'Because you can get people to listen. To make people see the truth from the lies. You can be a symbol, Harry. You can be a rallying point for all of those who feel repressed. Let the Order spread the word and stay here. And by staying here, it doesn't mean you have to be miserable, like Ron thinks. When have you ever just lived a little? Smiled? Laughed or just generally had a good time?'

'Ginny, we're in a war,' Harry stated as if she was stupid.

'All the more reason to have these moments while you still can,' Ginny said kindly, not taking offensive.

Harry looked to the girl beside him, not daring himself to hope. Her eyes bored into his, etching themselves onto his very brain. The dim light softened the panes of her face and almost made her hair appear to emit its own sort of light; like a personal halo. He would remember this moment, her confidence and her determination to make him see her point of view. One word came to Harry's mind when he stared at her and it was that which frightened him; beautiful. Ginny Weasley was beautiful.

Harry gave her a small thoughtful smile. He grabbed her hand briefly in thanks and then left her on the couch before he thought of anything else concerning her. She had made him smile, made him laugh again and maybe by doing that she had somehow changed her persona in Harry's mind. She was Ron's sister, which in itself was off limits and yet when Harry devised scenarios in which he told her she would have to leave him alone, there was an ache that was close to a panic attack.

Harry took a cold shower, ignoring his hunger. It turned out Ginny had cooked them pasta and he had no choice but to eat with her. He kept his eyes averted and Ginny let him remain silent. What if what he was feeling only was sisterly affection for her? Hadn't the past few days been about family and where he stood with them? His guilt was from betraying the only family he had really known and maybe this was an aftereffect from the guilt. He hadn't felt that particular type of guilt so he didn't know what recuperations occurred. Harry spent the rest of the night convincing his brain his new estranged feelings for Ginny was only family affection; without much avail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thanks to those who have added this story as a favourite, or following or simply have just continued to read this story.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Ginny left the next evening after a phone call from her coach. He demanded her to have a fitness test before he allowed her to play in their next game. Ginny was reluctant to leave Harry and suggested several times that she should forget about football and focus on helping the Order. Harry urged her to, knowing she wanted to play. She had fidgeted with her bag, packing and repacking until she couldn't put it off any longer.

'You will be right, though. On your own,' Ginny had continued to ask anxiously.

'Relax, Ginny,' Harry told her, rolling his eyes. 'I will be on my best behaviour.'

'That's not what concerns me,' Ginny said right before she left.

Her tone conveyed something deeper to her anxiety. He stopped what he was doing and stared at her. She was fiddling with bag again, her bottom lip between her teeth. She glanced up at him, the anxiety in her voice matching her expression. Harry didn't even think before he pulled Ginny into his chest, hugging her tightly in reassurance. His eyes widened in surprise once he found what he was doing. It was a couple of seconds and then Ginny's arms were around his back. Her arms were small and comforting, her palms pressed lightly into his shoulder blades. His stomach fluttered.

'Focus on being fit to play,' Harry said gently, his voice husky. 'Don't worry about me.'

He cleared his throat and pulled away, smiling assuredly at her. He was acutely aware of when her hands left his back, squeezing his arms gently before leaving.

Ginny had been gone a week. She had explained to Harry it could take this long. Having no way to contact her or Ron and Hermione to contact him, Harry had willed away the longs days by turning Ginny's exercise room into his own. He wanted to maintain his fitness and strength and it was a good way to spend his time. At night, he wrote notes and descriptions on all of the Death Eaters he knew. He created rough sketches of the ones he had come face to face with or seen; grateful his artwork had improved over the years. He also jotted down previous plans and buildings owned and used by Tom Riddle and his followers. He didn't think they would use the same tactics as previous attacks but he needed to record it down. He wrote into the early hours of the morning, Arnold dutifully lying by his side.

When he wasn't toning his body or racking his brain, he was out in the yard, kicking around a soccer ball Ginny had left behind. He practised his juggling mostly, only taking two days to get back into his old rhythm. He had to remain indoors the past few days after he had spotted a couple of Ginny's neighbours walking through the street of a day time. He wasn't about to risk Ginny's own safety again so he spent it exercising his pent up energy. He was thinking about nothing in particular on the seventh day of Ginny's absence as he continued to complete another set of chin ups. Sweat rolled down his face and back and he was beginning to wonder why he had kept his singlet on for it was now drenched in sweat.

'So, all the shows about prisoners are true,' a voice mused from behind him. 'They really do work out in their spare time.'

Harry twisted to see Ginny, leaning on the doorframe, grinning. Harry dropped from the frame, exhaling loudly but also smiling bashfully. She was in jeans and her team jumper, her feet barefoot. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head with some stray locks of hair falling from it. Harry's mouth went dry.

'I didn't realise you were back,' he replied, slightly breathless.

'I can tell, with all of this dude sweat going on here.'

Harry chuckled reluctantly. 'Got to keep fit some way and seeing as I'm confined to the house this was option A.'

Ginny looked around the room, nodding appreciatively. 'I see you've made your own modifications to the design.'

'Is that okay? I can change it back if that's what you prefer.'

'It's fine, Harry,' Ginny laughed. 'Man, I think this room made you weak instead.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, flexing his arm muscles. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'So, are you going to tell me how it went or are we just going to stand and admire me the rest of the day?'

'Damn, I was wrong. Solitary confinement changed you,' Ginny said with a snort. 'I passed their fitness test. They've cleared me to play next week.'

'That's great, Ginny!' Harry said enthusiastically. 'We should celebrate. I'll take a shower and start cooking.'

'Yeah you should, you smell,' Ginny teased. 'I'm going to put my stuff away and say hello to Arnold.'

Harry stared after her, something not adding up. Ginny continued to have an air of ease but when she teased him after the mention of her exam it was strained, almost a little forced. Harry wondered what happened at football and he desperately wanted to go and ask. He took a step towards her bedroom, paused, and turned, heading for the bathroom instead. If it was important, she would have shared it with him, he reasoned, taking off his singlet and throwing it to the ground. The ache from the concern he had was stronger than it should be. Groaning at his new and confusing feelings, he took a cold shower.

Refreshed, Harry changed into the best clothes he had: a pair of dark jeans and a light button up shirt and proceeded out to the kitchen to cook dinner. Harry heard Ginny rummaging in her room through the closed door. He glanced at the door in concern but let her have her privacy. He let his attention return to the ingredients splayed across the bench. The dinner itself was a simple pumpkin and spinach pie he had made dozens of times and was glad he had all of stuff he needed. The pudding he wanted to bake was more intricate and he was so engrossed in it, he didn't hear Ginny come out. He jumped when he saw he leaning against the kitchen bench, examining a quarter of pumpkin Harry had left over.

'I see you're going all out,' Ginny observed, looking over the pumpkin with a wry grin.

'It is a celebration of sorts.' Harry outstretched his arms, as if he was welcoming dozens of guests.

Ginny's smile went placid and her gaze went back to the pumpkin in her hands. Harry went back to placing the middle of the pie into the pastry base and then into the oven, all the while shooting glances at her thoughtful face. He went to the bench, ducking slightly to her line of vision. Her eyes focused back on Harry, smiling ruefully at his attempt to get her attention.

'What's bugging you?' Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. The deep set of her eyes and the droop in her shoulders made her look as if she was about to tell Harry he only had days to live.

'This is only a temporary visit. I have to go back and join the team, tomorrow.'

'Ah…' Harry said. 'If this is about me getting restless, you shouldn't worry. I found out a way to burn my energy –.'

'No,' Ginny sighed. 'It's not about that. It's just … well … I don't want to leave you here alone.'

'Oh,' Harry said. He was not expecting that response. 'I won't go crazy. I've been on my own countless other times.'

He tried to give her a reassuring smile but she didn't return it. His smile faded from his face as he watched her. She seemed to be struggling to withhold her emotions. Harry didn't understand why she was getting really worked up. He thought about her leaving again and a heavy weight pressed into his stomach; he even felt as though he couldn't breathe. He pushed the thought aside and yet some of the pain still lingered. He would miss having Ginny around, more than he expected to. It was almost the same as his ache for Ron and Hermione was. Scratch that, it was more than that ache for his friends. Was it possible that was how Ginny was feeling?

He walked around the bench and lightly placed his hands on her folded arms. Her eyes slowly met his and in that moment everything to Harry faded away; everything except for Ginny. His heartbeat sped up. Harry could almost hear a key fitting into a lock and the lock breaking open. Did that mean Ginny was the key? Harry's next question was what was she the key to? And then the answer was there. The past week and a half had opened up the fresh tide of feelings but in all honesty, it had been in front of him all along.

He broke their gaze at the discovery and smiled at his hands on her arms, realising the irony. Everything he now wanted was in his hands and it was the one thing he could not have and he would never be able to tell her. If he told Ginny his true feelings, she would become one of the most wanted by the Death Eaters. Ginny might not even return his feelings and where would that lead them? Awkward glances and uncomfortable silences that would last too long. No, he reasoned, it would be best to just leave her out of it and live her own carefree life where he couldn't disrupt it.

He gave her the smile on his lips, trying to not look as bitter as he felt. 'Hey, at least we still have tonight, right?' He wondered who he was trying to reassure.

She returned his smile, though it was glum. Harry wanted to know what she was thinking but kept silent.

'Right,' she agreed.

Harry smiled at her again and returned to the desert. She stayed to watch him, occasionally leaning over to taste the pudding batter. After the fourth time Harry had swatted her away with a wooden spoon, she decided to change the subject.

'I must say, you have eccentric taste when it comes to gym clothes. Were those bright green shorts you were wearing earlier?' She was grinning slyly.

Harry felt the heat go to his face. He was, however, glad that she seemed to be back to her playful self. 'Obviously I wasn't really looking properly when I chose which clothes to leave here.'

'Or you were and left behind the ones no one should wear, ever,' Ginny offered.

'Ha ha,' Harry said sarcastically. 'I'd have you know they are extremely comfortable.'

'That's so it makes up for how ugly they look.'

'Alright, don't make me poison your food.'

'You're not doing that already?' Ginny asked innocently.

Harry scowled and Ginny laughed. 'It's been a week of cooking for myself and I am still alive.'

'Maybe it's a slow poison and its effects progressive?'

'Or maybe you will just starve to death,' Harry suggested.

'But this is my celebratory gift,' Ginny protested.

'And it will be; you just won't eat it.'

'That's hardly fair.'

'So is complaining to the person who is making your food.'

Ginny poked her tongue at him and he just glared pointedly at her. She sighed and looked out of the window. Harry peeked at her between stirs and saw she was smiling. His heart fluttered. Stop that, he told it silently. He was too busy trying to keep her in his line of vision that he had earnt himself several new burns. Harry decided that he should probably just look at the dinner before he did anything more extreme like burn down the place.

It was fifteen minutes later that he had served up their dinner, complete with a glass of red wine he found in the cupboard. He wasn't much of wine drinker but he wanted the night to go well. Ginny wasn't too concerned with the wine. Harry watched out of the corner of his eye her take the first bite. Her eyes widened and then she ate with haste. Harry smirked and began to eat. If Harry thought Ginny liked his main course, then she loved his desert. True, she did eat half of the batter beforehand but she ravished the pudding faster than Harry did.

'Okay, where did you learn to cook like that?' Ginny asked, massaging her stomach.

'So you did like it?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'What made you think I didn't?'

'I wasn't too sure in between your moans and groans.' Harry was trying not to smile around the glass in his hand.

Ginny groaned and covered her eyes and Harry laughed. 'They had me on rations for fitness,' Ginny admitted. 'It was torture.'

'Why would they do that?' Harry asked, surprised, piling her empty plates on top of his.

'They wanted me to suffer,' Ginny said with a shrug.

Harry got up and started to clear their plates. 'In other words, you don't know?' Harry called over his shoulder.

'They wanted to test other fitness aspects, not just my ankle. I assumed that was part of it. They do restrict our diets in the pre-season and seeing as I've been out for a couple of months I guess that was why.'

'It makes sense for the midfielder to have heavier restrictions. They are supposed to be the fittest –.'

'I'm not a midfielder,' Ginny interjected. 'I haven't been a midfielder in a year. I'm a striker.'

Harry's hand slipped on the plate he was rinsing, slopping water everywhere. 'A striker? No! I remember watching you play in the midfield –.'

'Yeah, last year, Harry. The coach wanted to try something different and it worked. I'm the striker now, permanently.'

'A year?' Harry repeated, blank with surprise.

'Hey now, it's not so bad.' Ginny smiled consolingly at him. 'It wasn't like you ignored me or anything. I'm not upset by it. Half of the family can't make it to most games, not recently anyway.'

'It's still not good enough, Ginny,' Harry muttered. 'You should be upset.'

'I am sometimes, but a little disappointment is good for people.'

'Oh yeah? And who said that?'

'I did,' Ginny stated.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He went back to cleaning the kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin when minutes later Ginny was beside him, a towel in one hand, the other outstretched for the plate in Harry's hand.

'For an agent, you really are jumpy,' she observed.

'You just need a bell,' he replied.

Harry gave her the plate, an odd smile on his face. He felt almost hyper vigilant with her at his side. He was afraid to touch her, in case sparks emitted from their touch. His emotions were expanding way too fast for his comfort; especially the ones he had repressed for years on his campaign against the Death Eaters. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Ginny when she was talking to him.

'Sorry?' Harry asked.

'What's on your mind, Potter? Still mulling over the fact that someone actually liked your cooking?' Ginny teased. She was getting ready a pot of tea for the two of them.

'No … Just drifting,' Harry smiled.

Ginny scrutinized him but then repeated what she said. 'I spoke to Hermione a couple of days ago.'

'What did she say?' Harry said lightly, though his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

'Not a lot. There were a few more attacks but none ended up serious, thanks to Order members. Apparently the Order is starting to counter attack them too. Little things so they can grab information. The places they've hit haven't been too useful except for one. Supposedly, the Death Eaters are planning something, a final assault before they can take over.'

'Did Hermione say what this something was?'

'That's the thing; the Order can't figure it out but when Hermione and I were talking we thought it may have to do with arranging your death.'

'Makes sense,' Harry said, nodding. He took the cup of tea Ginny offered to him. 'Once I'm out of the way there would be minimal resistance. Was there anything else she said?'

'You're taking this relatively calmer than I expected,' Ginny observed over the rim of her tea cup.

'Impeding death is hard to imagine in this place,' Harry admitted.

'I often thought when I was out here, I was cut off from the rest of the world,' Ginny agreed, getting a faraway look in her eyes. She smiled fondly and then focused back on Harry. 'It's always quiet. Hermione wanted me to remind you to stay put, not do anything reckless and oh, if something does happen to signal them the usual way, whatever that is.'

'I had forgotten about that. We created a particular type of flare that instead of shooting up red sparks it would shoot up purple sparks instead,' Harry explained. 'When it's cracked open it also makes a noise that sounds like a bird cry. It was actually the headmaster who invented it before he, died.'

'Dumbledore?' Ginny asked and Harry nodded. 'How would it work though if you were taken away from that location after you activated it?'

'It probably wouldn't but at least you knew that they knew you were in trouble. It's up to them from there.'

'I suppose it helped you knew or guessed where most of the bases for both parties were then.'

'Something like that,' Harry smirked. 'When did they want you back tomorrow?'

'First thing,' Ginny said, somewhat glumly. 'They are going to try and keep my return a surprise but I reckon only a couple of days before the public knows.'

'At least I will see you then,' Harry said without thinking.

Ginny, thinking it was meant to be a joke, rolled her eyes. Harry didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed by that.

'And what about you? I won't know whether you are alright or not.'

'I could always buy a disposable phone or maybe I'll just get myself on the news so you can see I'm fine.'

'That's not funny, Harry,' Ginny said quietly. 'I can get you a phone and bring it back as soon as I can but you can't get on the news.'

'I know, Ginny, I know,' Harry said quickly, shocked at how upset she was. 'I was just trying to lighten the mood.'

Ginny stared at him to make sure he was being sincere. 'Don't say that again, please. I can't bear to think –.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said honestly. 'I made you a promise Ginny to stay here and I meant it. I truly did.'

They finished their tea in silence. Ginny announced she was going to have an early night and left for her room. She paused in the hallway to thank him for the dinner and he told her it was no problem. In truth, Harry thought the night had turned problematic.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her. That night he had the same dream involving her from two weeks ago but this time it was Ginny running to him. She had this look of euphoria on her face and Harry saw she was wearing her football jersey but it was nothing compared to her expression. As she pulled him into an embrace he tilted his head and their lips were about to touch when he was startled awake by the sound of the front door closing. Harry got up slowly, already knowing what he would find. Arnold was whimpering and scratching at the door as Harry fixed his glasses on his nose. There was a note folded on the bench and Harry opened it with trepidation. He sighed as he read the note and then read it aloud to Arnold.

'I didn't want to wake you. Please be careful. Ginny.'

Harry wanted to crumple the note up in frustration but he placed it back on the bench. Harry wanted to believe that she was being sincere in her note yet he couldn't help but wonder if he done something last night that made her scamper away. Did she catch him staring or did he say something that hinted how he felt? He was allowed to sit beside her, wasn't he? To laugh at her jokes or simply talk to her. The note was so short and was only signed with her name. Did that mean she truly felt nothing for him and last night was simply Harry's imagination that she was upset on leaving?

'I think she is going to drive me insane,' Harry told Arnold.

Harry spent the rest of the day playing with Arnold, who proved to be a good distraction from Ginny while he also tried to figure out Death Eater bases. He was in the exercise room well into the night, using the rolled up mat from the living room as a makeshift punching bag. He kept the television on the news channel when he was able to without arousing suspicion but found it lacking in the information he needed. He had even brought some of the exercise equipment out into the lounge room in case the hours he spent in there was when he missed something important.

The second night in and Ginny was on the news. Harry's whole chest clenched painfully when he heard her name come from the newsreader. He thought his heart was about leap from his chest as he ran to the television, slipping and toppling into the small chair side table. The reporters had finally confirmed she was playing in her comeback match this week and there were photos and clips of her at one of their current trainings. So Ginny's guess was right. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and decided that maybe having the news on constantly was a bad idea.

The next day passed the same as the other two. Harry worked out for most of the day, stopping in the afternoon to let Arnold run around the backyard, watching from the shadows of the patio. Ginny was on his mind whenever he took a break from his rigorous exercise. Some of the thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking but couldn't help it. He was beginning to act like his younger teenage hormonal self. No matter how hard he trained or busied himself in what he was calling, 'His Death Eater Manifesto', she was always there, lurking in the back of his mind. He assumed it was caused by her absence but then his mind fantasized to what they could be doing if she was here and felt the same way. Harry decided to take a cold shower that night.

Harry lay in his bed that night, trying not to think of a certain red head by going over old fighting sequences against Death Eaters. Arnold was curled up just outside his bedroom door, twitching as his dreams took hold. Harry often wanted to fall asleep that quickly and deeply so he wasn't plagued by nightmares.

Harry thought back to the first time he had killed a Death Eater. It wasn't one of his fondest memories but it was guaranteed to drive everything else from his mind. He hated killing. Detested it and would do anything to prevent it from happening. Sometimes death was inevitable, whether by accident or to save his own life. This Death Eater gave Harry no other option. Harry closed his eyes, reliving that time.

_Harry was late. He always seemed to get the more complicated jobs whenever Ron and Hermione planned missions without him. This time he had to rig up a set of booby traps on their escape route in case they were being chased, which, if by going from their previous missions as a guide it would be almost a certainty. Hermione had given him explicit instructions on where exactly to place the traps, right down to the centimetre and specific tree to tie the wire. Harry didn't understand how they could see where the traps were in pitch darkness but he had to trust Hermione knew what she was talking about._

_He was out of breath by the time he got to his position at the guard's security box. He was told not to enter the compound any further as the others would need him to keep the path clear. He was bored and impatient waiting there. Being in the thick of the action for over a year he was annoyed he was told to take what he thought was a minor role in the night's proceedings. Being seventeen he still believed he was, not exactly invincible, but to some degree detached from the reality of death and dying. It was four months before he and Sirius took that faithful mission that claimed Sirius' life._

_Harry was dawdling near the box, not paying particular attention to his surroundings as he should have. He checked his watch in the light. He only had a minute more to wait before they would go. He could picture them going home in accomplishment and Harry merely smiling dully at his minimal role. He was thinking of that, or rather sulking when the Death Eater came up behind him. Harry moved his head at the last second so he was only clipped from behind._

_Harry sprawled forward, splaying dirt and dust everywhere. He scrambled to his feet, bringing his hands up to block the Death Eater's superman punch. He was pushed back, his grip on the gravel unstable. He was balancing on one knee, grunting under the weight of the Death Eater. He pushed him off, getting to his feet. Harry grabbed him and threw him into the wall of the box, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The Death Eater was hooded but it wasn't his appearance that concerned Harry; it was the knife he had just pulled from his coat pocket._

_Harry was in trouble now. Defenceless, Harry held his guard a little tentatively and the Death Eater ran towards him. Harry sidestepped, tackling him back into the wall. He grabbed the wrist and smashed it against the wall, trying to make the Death Eater drop the knife. He grunted, kicking Harry away. He slashed out and swiped Harry's side. Harry felt the panic rise to his throat like bile, the pain making his hands shake. The Death Eater took another swipe and Harry dodged out of the way. He spun out of another would-be slicing and as he did, brought his foot up and then slammed it down on the Death Eater's outstretched arm._

_The Death Eater dropped the knife with a scream of pain. Harry bent to retrieve it, the Death Eater on his heels. Harry was grabbed from behind, getting hauled to his feet. Harry's arms flailed wildly, the knife clutched in his right hand. He was thrown away, making Harry stagger unsteadily. The Death Eater tackled Harry before he could regain his balance. Harry fell to the ground, the Death Eater atop of him. Instinctively, Harry put his hands up in-between the two of them, keeping his head up so it didn't smash on the ground. Harry felt the wind knocked out of him, even more so as the Death Eater fell heavily against him. The Death Eater was slumped on Harry and in a fit of anger, Harry threw him off._

_It was at the moment when Harry got up to a crouch that he noticed his hand was sticky and wet. Harry saw the glint near his hand and remembered the knife. Harry glanced down at the Death Eater in horror, the knife falling from his hands. The hood fell down and revealed a boy a little older than Harry. He looked equally shocked as he gazed at Harry, his breaths ragged. Harry placed his hands out toward him, wanting to help but now knowing what he could do. Harry was like this when he saw the light leave his enemy's eyes and he realised what he had done. Harry didn't know how long he crouched there, staring at the fallen boy until he heard the panicked voices of his comrades._

'_Harry!'_

Harry shifted, his name sounding much clearer than he remembered in the memory.

'_Harry!'_

Harry realised it wasn't part of the memory. Someone else was calling him. Someone close by. And afraid.

'Harry? Are you there?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

To all the loyal followers, I believe this is the chapter you have been waiting for.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, his chest heaving. He had fallen asleep trying to keep his thoughts off of Ginny and instead dreamt that specific memory that was more like a nightmare. Harry had relived that dreadful moment so many times he wondered why it had set his heart racing in panic. A second later Harry heard the front door close followed by something being thrown against a surface. He remembered the panic shouting. Arnold barked happily at the intruder.

'Harry!' Ginny's voice called out.

Harry was up and out of his bed, his glasses in his hand without another thought. Ginny's voice sounded frightened and on the verge of hysteria as she called for him. Harry slid out into the hallway, fixing his glasses to his face as he rammed into the opposite wall in his haste. He strode forward and into the light and she was walking hesitantly forward as if she wasn't sure what to expect. When she saw Harry, her hand went to her chest, her eyes watering.

Harry stopped midstride, unsure of how to approach her, let alone ask what had happened. What if it was Ron? Or Hermione? What if something happened to them while he was here, thinking about himself and his feelings? He would never forgive himself for that. As he thought this she ran to him. Harry threw his arms out at the last second before Ginny jumped at him, hugging him tightly. Shocked, Harry held her, feeling her shoulders shake with repressed sobs.

'Hey, hey now. It's okay,' Harry consoled. 'Everything will be alright.'

She broke away and looked into his eyes, trying to discern something from them. Harry tried to project as much sincerity in his own gaze as he held her and he could feel her heart slowly calm down. She grabbed his arms, feeling them almost as though she couldn't believe he was real and standing in front of her. She was still gazing at him, her mouth open to say something and then she started punching every inch of him she could.

'Ouch! Ow! Ginny, what …' Harry flinched from her attack.

'You arsehole! Why did you do it?' she screeched at him.

'What? Did what?'

'You promised!' Her punches were getting weaker. 'You promised and went out anyway.'

'Whoa, Ginny!' Harry managed to grab her arms and hold them. 'I haven't gone anywhere. I've been here the whole time!'

'They saw you,' she cried out, trying to pull away. 'You were on the news! They said you were spotted and … and …'

'Ginny, take a deep breath, okay.' Harry made sure she did that before speaking again, also checking to see if she had decided to stop attacking him. 'Now, tell me exactly what they said on the report.'

'They said that you were spotted, lurking around and they sent in Death Eaters to investigate and that you were … you were …' she was breathing heavily, trying to control her emotions.

'Okay, okay. Whereabouts did they say I was supposed to be at?'

'Um … well … actually, it was a couple of towns over but …'

Ginny realised then that Harry was telling the truth. She grimaced at Harry, who shrugged and smiled consolingly at her. It was at that moment that the fight left her. She fell into Harry as her legs gave out. Harry, who was still holding her arms, was too slow to react to her sudden dead weight. Together they slid down the wall, Ginny landing on top of Harry. He grunted as his back bumped against the wall. Ginny leant against his frame, her eyes wide and unblinking in front of her, tears falling down her cheeks. Harry threw his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly and resting his head against hers.

They sat together in silence for a long time. Harry waited patiently for her. He was never a patient person but he found it surprisingly easy for Ginny. Actually, when it came to Ginny he thought he would do probably almost anything. He looked down at her. She was wearing her training uniform and had thrown on her jumper as an afterthought, Harry deduced. He was glad she was wearing her tracksuit pants instead of the shorts; Harry shifted slightly at the thought of her bare legs. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way when she was so distraught and cursed himself for it. Her hair was in a single loose braid but some strands had fallen away from her haste. It didn't matter how haggard or rumpled her clothes were; whenever Harry saw her, his stomach fluttered.

'Are you angry with me?' she asked finally. Her voice was croaky and she dabbed her eyes.

Harry chuckled. 'Why would I be angry?'

She tilted her head and pulled away to look at him. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying and she looked so innocent as she waited for his replies. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull her back and kiss her. He sat up straighter, trying to ignore his urge.

'I accused you of endangering us again.'

'I've been accused of worse. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?'

'What? Yeah. I am, now. Really,' she added, when Harry looked doubtful. 'I guess I just worked myself up when I saw the report.'

'Hmm … it was clever of them. If they were tailing anyone they thought I was still in contact with and followed them after they saw the report …' Ginny looked at him scandalised and Harry wished he had shut up. 'No, Ginny, I didn't mean …'

'I played right into their hands. I am such a fool,' she said glumly.

'No, no, Ginny it's okay. I don't believe the report was aimed at you. As far as the Death Eaters are concerned, we are still estranged friends and that's only through your brother.'

'You sound so indifferent when you say it like that.' She sounded upset by that.

'I certainly don't feel that way about you, trust me.' Ginny looked at him then; confusion and suspicion plain on her face. 'Shall I make us some tea?' he asked quickly, getting to his feet before she answered.

It was quiet while Harry put the pot on the stove. He always preferred to make his tea the old fashioned way on the stove rather than an electrical kettle. He set it to boil, sneaking glances at Ginny whenever she wasn't looking. Most of the time she gazed at her hands that were in her lap, however every so often she would look towards one of the windows, her expression downcast. Harry cursed himself for his stupidity. Why had he blurted out about feelings he wasn't sure he should be telling her? Although after he did say it, it was as if he had taken an enormous weight from his chest.

The pot began to whistle shrilly after a few more minutes and Harry had to concentrate on making the tea. He remembered Ginny liked it really milky with two sugars and was careful to pour the exact amount of milk into her tea. He joined her against the wall of the hallway, making sure he didn't spill their tea. Ginny mumbled her thanks and took her tea in both hands, ignoring the dull burn from the cup. Harry took a closer look at her as he sipped his tea. She glanced out towards the window again, her tea untouched. Harry thought back to what he said about the Death Eaters targeting certain Order members with close ties to Harry. Harry sighed, realising how oblivious he was becoming.

'You miss your family,' Harry guessed. When she neither confirmed nor denied it, Harry dropped his head, his guilt seeping in. 'And it's my fault that you can't go and see them because you feel obligated to take care of me.'

'Harry,' Ginny said quietly. He lifted his eyes towards her. 'The last thing we need is for you to put more blame on yourself.' She smiled ruefully at him. 'I just wish I could see them for myself, so I know they're okay.'

'You could always go now?' Harry suggested, even though it pained him to say it.

'And leave you to scheme some sort of elaborate plan to get revenge? No I don't think so,' Ginny sighed. She took a sip of tea and Harry was silently relieved. 'I've been away from my family for weeks at a time with my team, sometimes, even longer.'

'This situation is different. At least you could count on them being there and safe. Everyone's life is at risk now.'

'My family has always been at risk, one way or another.' She took another long drink, losing herself to her thoughts.

Harry tried not to let his guilt at that overwhelm him. Her parents were happy and somewhat normal before Harry came into their lives. Mrs Weasley was a full time mother looking after her seven children, who since Harry's first meeting with them, have all grown up and left the household. Mr Weasley worked for a small division in the government, where his third eldest son, Percy joined once he was of age. Percy and their father had a disagreement a few years back when he first started but were beginning to reconcile once Riddle started his war.

The eldest, Bill, went off to work in a bank overseas but came back in the recent years to help the Order. He was a valuable asset. He was undeniably cool and hip and therefore was able to mingle around most crowds and gather information or recruits or both. He married the year after Harry ended his schooling to a beautiful French woman, Fleur, but Harry only had met her a couple of times. Charlie, who was second in the line, worked with exotic animals and it was considered normal that he was covered in new scars and scratches. He helped out when he could but his job was too hectic for him to do much of anything else. Quick to smile and an old football player, Charlie had always been easy to talk to when Harry needed to take his mind off of things for a while.

After Percy came the twins, Fred and George, the resident tricksters and jokers of the family. They opened up their own joke shop that was highly successful and even excelled in creating disguises and attire for the members of the Order. The Death Eaters knew of their side business and had tried many times to apprehend the two of them but with the twins' skill set, they never managed to evade the boy's booby traps to catch them. They had others running their joke shop nowadays, while they went from safe house to safe house with the Order and still managing to drop back in home under false identities.

Ron was the youngest son and probably the most heavily involved in the Order. He always went along with Harry when he decided to go on what Ron usually called, 'suicide missions'. Ron never knew how grateful Harry was when Ron backed his choices; even with the excessive groans and complaints the entire time. Ron was Harry's first and best friend and without him by his side, Harry was anxious.

Then, last but not least, was Ginny. Being the youngest and the only girl, Ginny had a thirst to prove she was just as good as (if not better) than her older brothers. Harry remembered watching her evolve from the little girl with knobbly knees and short hair into the athletic and fiery football player that was one of the school's shining pupils. Harry could picture her innocent teenage self. Even back then he would stare at her longer than he should have and always sought her out through the crowd just to see her. He still couldn't quite work out how he missed the signs of his feelings back then.

The image shifted into the day Ginny was told she wasn't allowed to join the Order. Her entire family was there to explain why they wouldn't let her join, including Harry. She argued until she lost her voice, even threatened to go out on her own and do it herself. In the end Bill coaxed her into seeing a different potential. It was he that encouraged her to accept the offer of the football club that wanted to sign her just after she graduated, saying that if she became a public figure she might be able to influence others and get contacts with the correct people. Her mother shuddered at the idea, wanting her to keep her head down. Ginny decided to take Bill's advice, much to Mrs Weasley's protests and that was the end of that debate.

The years passed as each member of the Weasley family was slowly discovered to be assisting the Order. Bill was attacked and was severally injured; the scars still on his face were a reminder. He continued to fight and aide the Order, not fazed by his injuries. Charlie had to stop working after an incident with a Death Eater caused a dangerous crossed breed of a bear and a wolf to escape and caused havoc in the closest town. Percy went undercover for a time in the government offices but was discovered and barely escaped with his life, which made Mr Weasley have to quit his job. The twins, who had been in trouble for most of their lives, saw the thrill of thwarting the Death Eaters and made it their duty to cause as much mayhem as they could while still cracking jokes to everyone they met. They had to all go into hiding; all because of Harry.

'I just want to understand why Riddle would want to do something like this,' Ginny said quietly, making Harry stop his reminiscing. 'Rip families' apart, cause massive destruction and pain. It's not like we have any special magic or powers he wants to possess. Why?'

Harry thought about his answer, taking a sip of his sweetened black tea. He could feel Ginny's eyes on him and he found it hard to think coherently. 'Ginny, I don't think anyone will truly know the Riddle's motives. There are just some people in the world who believe that power, in any form, is worth more than having nothing but a name. I suppose to them, it is the ultimate thing; to one day be the world's most powerful man.'

'It sounds awful,' Ginny said honestly, gazing into her tea.

Harry smiled. 'To us, yes. I guess you could look at power as a drug. Riddle already has power over his followers and that is addictive. To have people fawn over you or cower in fear at your feet or even obey your every word is a big incentive and eventually they want more of that. To men and women like Riddle, everyone will eventually have to bend to their will.'

'That's why he's after you. You aren't bending under the mounting pressure of his power and you are showing others that there is still hope.'

'Some people certainly think so,' Harry smiled though his heart wasn't in it. 'I just don't see myself that way. I was only continuing something Professor Dumbledore started, that my parents and my Godfather were involved in. I am inset in this for revenge as much as stopping the world basically going bad. I really don't think I am any different than to any other Order member, maybe even more selfish because of the reason I just explained.'

'Aren't we all selfish in one way or another?' Ginny asked shrewdly, smirking at him. 'There was also bravery in your choice to fight you know. You could have cowered away, drowned by your grief and let Riddle take the world, but you stayed and despite your fear you took the leadership of the Order when everyone demanded that you did. You're strong and brave and I know you think that being younger than some of the members' means you shouldn't be leading but you are a natural leader. Harry, I can hear it now in your voice when you are trying to comfort me. And despite everything you still have your humanity. A lot of people wouldn't have taken the leadership like you did.'

Harry was quiet as he absorbed what she had said. He was supposed to be consoling her but after her kind words he felt like he was the one who needed help. And maybe he did, maybe he simply needed her. A slow warmth was spreading across his chest from her words. He looked at her and that warmth intensified with her gaze. She didn't look upset anymore, which was a relief to Harry but she was not entirely herself yet.

'Oh, I got you something to,' Ginny said shortly after a brief of silence.

Harry watched intrigued as Ginny reached into her jumper pocket and pulled out a small grey mobile phone. She handed it to him and he thumbed it through his fingers, seeing it flash to light when he pressed the middle button.

'You said you wanted one and I managed to get it yesterday,' Ginny said. 'Luckily, I left it in my jumper pocket.'

'It's great, thank you,' Harry said.

'It's just a cheap one,' Ginny said indifferently with a shrug. 'But it can't be traced which is the main thing. I added my number in there, plus some of my family's. I know it's risky but it's in case I can't get to you and you need help. I gave Ron and Hermione this number too so they can call you directly when I'm away.'

Harry nodded, murmuring his thanks again. They fell into another silence while they finished their tea. Harry took their cups and washed them in the sink, placing his new phone on the bench. Ginny was fiddling with the zipper of her jumper, looking away, lost in thought. When Harry re-joined her, she smiled serenely at him.

'Did you finish training or something when you saw the article?' Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably, tugging at her jumper guiltily. She watched her fingers pick at her jumper and not at Harry. 'I … um, it was in the middle of our gym session and I … I sorta just ran out.'

'Oh Ginny,' Harry sighed.

'I told Gwen it was a family emergency and she promised to cover for me,' Ginny reasoned.

'I'm not worth your career, Ginny. How many times do I have to tell you?'

'About the same as me trying to tell you my career won't last forever.'

Ginny shoved him playfully with her shoulder and he gave her a small smile. She left her head against his shoulder. Harry gazed down at her, surprised but at ease. Harry realised they had been sitting on the ground in the hallway since she returned. They didn't care about where they were, just comfortable with each other's company. Well, that was how Harry felt anyway. He found himself staring at Ginny's frame against his, smiling softly. The world had fallen away as it had before in the backyard and it was just the two of them. Instinctively, he dropped his head to rest on top of hers. He felt the soft, silkiness of her hair against his cheek and it was in that moment he took a breath.

'What's that?' Harry asked suddenly, straightening up and nearly banging his head on the wall.

'What Harry?' Ginny straightened in surprise, her hair flicking up at him and it hit him again.

'That smell, I …' He leant in to where he was before and Ginny went still. 'It's almost flowery …'

Harry noticed in his frenzy to find the scent he was actually leaning in beside her neck. He froze, not daring to look at Ginny's expression, which must have been a mixture of bewilderment and infuriation. When she spoke, however, she sounded calm and slightly breathless.

'It's my perfume. It must be lingering on my jumper from the other day at the press meeting. I haven't had the chance to wash it yet,' Ginny clarified.

Harry tilted his head towards her slowly and there it was its strongest. He pulled away, gazing at her with wide eyes. He had found his mystery smell. Ginny was who he was thinking of before he was about to die. He really had fallen for Ginny a lot earlier than he even knew.

'It's you,' he breathed in revelation. 'It's always been you.'

'It's been me what?' Ginny was perplexed.

'I know this is going to sound stupid because it still is strange to me too and I've known for weeks. When I was about to die in that explosion, I closed my eyes,' Harry closed his eyes. 'And I tried to remember the things I lived for. There was a peculiar scent that came to mind and I didn't who or what it belonged to but, now, I know.'

Harry moved his moved to a kneeling position in front of her. Ginny hastened to kneel also, though she was still bewildered. He closed his eyes again and gently rested his hands on Ginny's cheeks, his head dropping to rest on her forehead. He heard her breathing become elevated but he kept his eyes closed. It was easier to admit the truth without seeing her expression.

'Why is it that with all of this death and destruction around us, the only thing I can think about is you? I should be worried out of my mind for the Order and everyone out there and yet I long to be beside you. At first, I didn't understand what was happening to me and it scared me but then I knew; it had always been there, that I wanted you all along.'

Harry swallowed, his mouth going dry but he wanted to get it all out. 'If I am out of line, I won't say another word. You can tell me to stop and I won't annoy you again. And I know in some way I am foolish to do this to you now and I may have to leave after this confession because I have made it impossible to live together but if they were a chance I –.'

'Harry, stop,' Ginny murmured. Harry did that; his heart in his throat. 'I need you to shut up and kiss me before –.'

Harry didn't wait to hear what she had left to say. His lips were upon hers in an instant, crushing them almost painfully. The force of his kiss had Ginny gripping the front of his shirt so she wouldn't be knocked backwards. He eased it, his hands going to her back and waist, supporting her against him. She pulled him to her and their kisses grew more insistent and passionate with every second.

Harry had never really known the true meaning of euphoria until that moment with Ginny and it was something he never wanted to end. It was better than any feeling alcohol or adrenaline kick or victory had ever given him. There was a certain spark of live energy that pulsed from her body that gave Harry goose bumps. She was real, she was alive and she was the only thing Harry wanted in this world.

They broke their kiss when Ginny's phone rang loudly on the ground beside them. Harry kept his eyes closed and tried to steady his breathing. He could hear Ginny doing the same thing and gently placed his forehead against hers again, breathing her in.

'You should probably answer that,' Harry whispered after the fifth ring.

He opened his eyes to see Ginny deliberating that very notion, which made him chuckle. Eventually she picked it up although she kept the other arm around Harry, as if she expected him to run off once her back was turned. Harry had no intention of leaving her side. He nuzzled the side of her head as she answered.

'Hello?' she said breathlessly.

Harry heard the garbled reply through the speaker. Whoever was on the other line sounded snappish.

'Yes … yes … I know … I _know_ … Okay, I'll be there … bye.'

Ginny hung up, sighing. She stared at Harry as she put her phone back in her pocket. In the dim light, Harry could see her hair was messy from his hands weaving through it and her lips were red and swollen. He gently stroked his thumb across her cheek, knowing their stolen moment was drawing to a close. He slowly leaned in and kissed her again, the heat no longer igniting repressed passion. Harry hugged her, delicately pushing her head to his chest. He began to rub her back to comfort her.

'Coach?' he asked her.

Ginny nodded against his chest.

'You should go,' he told her tenderly.

'Is it bad that I don't want to?' Ginny's eyes searched his.

'No. It's bad that I don't want you to go.'

Ginny placed her forehead back on his chest, right where his heart was now frantically beating. 'Now I definitely don't want to leave.'

'Ginny …' Harry pleaded softly.

'I know, I know. For my safety, yadda, yadda.' She frowned and Harry snorted. 'Just be here when I get back.'

'I will,' he promised.

Ginny sighed, getting to her feet. Harry stood with her. She hugged him again and he swayed them slightly as he returned her hug. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Somehow, this time her leaving was even harder than the last. She broke away and walked to the door, Harry remained where he was. Ginny stopped at the door. She looked back at him and bit her lower lip.

'I can't call you, can I?' she asked him.

Harry shook his head, even though he didn't want to. 'It would lead to questions and rumours.'

Ginny nodded glumly. 'One day, they'll be the rumours I actually wouldn't mind.'

Harry looked at her pained, clenching his jaw. She was so blatant and honest it was cutting his heart. She smiled sadly at him one last time before she left, making him feel even more alone in the house. He wanted nothing more than to let the world know he was Ginny's. For a few short minutes he was undeniably happy but the prospect had gone black, again. Until he could see her again and hold her in his arms, nothing would be alright.

Harry felt hollow as he fell back into his bed ten minutes later. He stared up at the ceiling, playing with his new phone in his hands. He wanted to hear Ginny's voice again, beg her to come back and forget about football and the brewing war but he stopped himself. His intentions to keep them separated were good, despite what he was thinking. Ginny came before his own safety and welfare now and she would be better off without him anywhere near her.

Yet, even one day without Ginny was too long. Harry relived their previous conversations, not wanting to sleep in case this was really a dream. It was a particular one that kept coming back to him, where she was telling him that she was a striker now and how moronic and disappointed he was in himself that he had not known. He always seemed to be more focused on one thing and forgot the other things around him that he needed to also pay attention to.

He decided he wanted to make it up to Ginny, to be able to tell her she was a great striker because he had seen it with his own eyes. The only problem was that he couldn't go out in public now that the Death Eaters had cracked down in their search for him. He also made a promise to Ginny not to go wandering around outside but surely he could bend the rules just this once. After all, it was for her.

He really was truly going to go and watch her game, he deduced. He could feel the excitement flooding his body at the prospect of not only seeing her but also to be out in the fresh air. He had not been to a stadium in years and that almost doubled his excitement. He could remember the hype and the atmosphere of the last time he watched a game and there was nothing to describe it. There was, however, the matter of getting a ticket and changing his appearance. The disguises he had weren't good enough for something on a scale this big. He needed more advanced equipment and disguises. Harry was still twirling the phone in his hands and he realised he had the answer the entire time.

With shaking hands, Harry scrolled through the phone's contacts, praying Ginny had added them. Harry sighed with relief when their names came up on the screen and dialled their number. It took a few rings before Fred Weasley answered.

'Who's this?' he asked groggily.

'Fred? It's Harry.'

'Blimey,' Fred replied, sobering up. 'Harry, what're you doing? Are you alright?'

'Yes. The news reports are all wrong. Just the Death Eaters feeding them rubbish.'

'Yeah, the whole family thought so but it would be good from them to hear it. Anyway, why are you calling so early?'

'Oh,' Harry didn't realise what time it was. 'I'm sorry about that. I lost track of time but I wouldn't call if it wasn't important.' Harry took a deep breath. 'I need to ask you and your brother for a favour.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Harry got buffeted through the crowd and into the stadium, his nerves peaking. Fred and George were beside him, revelling in the fact that for once they weren't identical. Harry ignored their banter of who was better looking, keeping an eye out for any unwanted visitors. In the end it wasn't hard to convince the twins to help Harry, for they had been growing peevish being cooped up for so long in their hiding spot. They didn't even ask why Harry was jeopardizing the Order and their mission to watch Ginny play football, which Harry was relieved about.

They had arrived at the house the night after Harry's early morning phone call and nearly ate all of Harry's food. They inspected the house with great interest, cringing when they saw Harry's old disguises in the guest bathroom. In between tutting and cracking jokes they were bombarding Harry with questions about when he purchased the house and why and when had he given it to Ginny. Harry answered all of them patiently, his own questions hovering on his tongue. Eventually Fred and George answered his questions without him even having to ask.

They had come a day earlier to test out Harry's makeup and create his fake identity so if they were stopped by security it wouldn't look suspicious. They had also seen Ron and Hermione a week ago and relayed they were starting to build the Order again, getting old members out safely and into the main base/headquarters they had set up. Harry thought again with a pang that he should be there, helping them but knew he wouldn't be able or allowed to. The only good news was that the Death Eaters were becoming more desperate to find Harry that the public were beginning to notice.

'They're starting to slip,' Fred told him, inspecting the coffee Harry made.

'Riddle is still in the dark like you but rumours are spreading he's not happy you haven't been spotted, mate,' George continued. 'There's been a couple of Death Eaters in high official positions seen blackmailing and attacking Order members, creating doubt everywhere.'

'Yeah, it's helping Ron and Hermione loads so just keep lazing around for a bit longer,' Fred smirked.

'Okay but you know I hate this,' Harry muttered.

'The problem is no one is brave enough yet to stand up,' Fred pondered. They're just whispering.'

'It's frustrating to no end,' George supplied before changing the subject. 'Man, it's going to take a lot of this stuff to change your hair colour.'

'Can you create the disguise or not?' Harry asked shortly.

'Don't worry, we'll still have you looking beautiful. Somewhat,' George winked at him.

Half an hour later, Harry was seated on one of the wooden chairs, gazing with trepidation at George who was arranging his equipment on the table beside Harry.

'I reckon you should just make his hair a fair brown,' Fred called over his shoulder as he booted up a program to make Harry a fake driver's license on the couch.

'That's way too close to his original colour. Can you let me be the stylist please? You can have yours fair brown if you like it so much,' George replied, beginning to attach the facial hair.

'Maybe I will,' Fred rebutted.

'Hang on,' Harry interrupted. 'You guys are coming with me?'

'Duh,' George said sarcastically.

'What did you think, Harry?' Fred continued. 'We were just going to do this and leave?'

'Well, yeah,' Harry frowned.

'Oh bless him, George. He's so naïve.'

'Harry, you should know by now we only do things that are _entirely _fun. This is only half the fun. Now close your mouth while I apply this beard.'

Harry, Fred and George took their seats a few rows back from the pitch and metres from the players sub box. Harry didn't know how the twin's managed to get such good seats in the short amount of time but he decided he didn't care. He was a little anxious that the exit was further away but he tried to push that aside. Fred and George were joking with the girls beside them, trying to convince them to go for Ginny's team instead of their opponents. George shook hands with the closest one and Harry realised they were in fact betting each other. He rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

He pulled out his license to glance at his new appearance. He had dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders but was currently in a small ponytail to avoid irritation. He was wearing a team cap backwards which was uncomfortable and foreign on his head but he deduced what was uncomfortable for him, Harry, would make it harder to see through the façade. His eyes were now brown and thanks to the twin's design; they were also contact lenses so he didn't have to wear glasses. His nose was a little longer and he had a short boxed beard that only had to have a little bit of help from George considering Harry had forgotten to shave. It had been temporarily coloured to match his blonde wig. A sparse of freckles covered his nose and cheek bones.

'Anyone would think you were in love with yourself the way you keep glancing at your license,' Fred said winking.

George sat forward to grin at him. 'Relax and have a good time, if you can manage that.'

Harry glanced at the both of them, still managing to grin identically at him even with their new appearance. Fred had got his wish of having fair brown hair, while George opted for a darker brown instead. While Fred wanted to give himself a tan to hide his freckles, wear brown contacts and be clean shaven, George kept his eyes the same blue and his freckles visible. George did insist however of having a clean curtain beard and was forever stroking it with his right hand. George had also somehow manipulated his makeup so he looked as if he had broken his nose several times.

Harry was about to protest but a large roar erupted from the crowd. Harry, Fred and George stood with the crowd as the away team entered the stadium. Harry clapped along as the twin's booed happily with the majority. The cheering was even louder as the home team ran onto the pitch and there in the middle of them was Ginny. Harry's face broke into a smile seeing her. He could feel his heart pounding as the twin's whistled and cheered at their sister. The national anthem was sung (Fred and George singing raucously, making the girls beside them giggle) and then they were lining up about to start.

'Oh, what?' George complained.

'Put Weasley on!' Fred yelled.

Ginny was indeed making her way to the bench and Fred and George weren't the only ones complaining. Harry wanted to join in but he kept his silence. Obviously the return of the star striker was quite the crowd pleaser. As Harry recalled from his previous scouting there was indeed far more people attending this game than his last stadium game. His eyes followed her as she threw on her jumper and sat down. She was laughing and nodding towards one of her teammates, who must have joked about something. Harry wished he could go down and join her. The referee blew the whistle and the crowd broke out into cheers as the game got underway.

Harry found he was enjoying himself despite his constant paranoia. Ginny's team, the Harpies were near to perfect in their execution but their opponents equally efficient. The Harpies opened the scoring with a tricky one-two manoeuvre between the striking pair after fifteen minutes of play. Harry noticed their footwork technique was suspiciously similar to Ginny's in their one-on-one competition. Harry stood with the rest, clapping the home team but instead of watching the on field players, his eyes flitted to Ginny. She was cheering with her teammates, her face alight with elation. He had to look quickly away when the urge to leap through the stands to go and celebrate with her became almost too much.

The celebrating was cut short when five minutes later the opposition striker hit a beautiful cross into the back net of the Harpies' goal. Harry had to admire the shot even when he groaned with the other supporters. The score remained locked at half time even though both teams had several more shots on goal, with one even resulting in a spectacular save by the Harpies' keeper. As the players left to go into the change rooms, Fred and George whistled loudly. Even amongst the cheers of the crowd, Ginny's head perked up at the sound. She scanned the crowd, her eyes going over the three of them twice. Fred and George grinned and nudged each other as she was ushered into the tunnel. Harry thought her eyes fell on the pair of them again but she was already out of sight.

'At least we know they work,' George said happily, taking his seat.

'You doubted they would?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'Course not,' Fred replied. 'But it's always nice to get complimented every now and then.'

Harry decided it was best not to ask how they saw it as a compliment and sat back down. He scanned the faces in the crowd out of habit. As his eyes fell over one of the exits to the snack bar he had to do a double take. He skimmed the exit with dread, his eyes falling on the security man. He was sure he was a Death Eater but Harry still doubted his eyes. He was about to mention it to the twin's but decided he may have just overreacted and there was no point in ruining their night. It was in that moment that the players returned to the pitch but this time Ginny's smile did not relieve Harry.

As the second half got under way, Harry tried to convince himself that his paranoia simply got the best of him. Fred and George were doing a running commentary of the game, adding in their own nicknames for the players and bagging the coach for not playing Ginny. The girls beside them were thoroughly entertained, batting their eyelashes and laughing hysterically at them before giving them flirtatious smiles. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them before focusing back on the game.

Ten minutes later, the opposition scored and were in the lead. Harry scanned the crowd as the players celebrated, searching for the Death Eater. The security had disappeared, which didn't relieve Harry. His eyes travelled to the Harpies' bench when the crowd began to chant, 'WEASLEY! WEASLEY!' Ginny was up and stretching.

'You have to admit it does have a good ring to it,' George said conversationally to Fred.

'Indeed,' Fred agreed, smirking at his brother.

'How does she tune that out?' Harry asked, completely forgetting about the game and watching Ginny, who face remained impassive.

'She's focused, but just you wait,' George winked. Harry stared at them confused but then the twins' stood up and yelled simultaneously.

'ARE YOU A WEASLEY OR WHAT? SHAKE IT SISTER!'

Ginny's head turned towards her brother's, a light smirk on her face. They were grinning identically at her while all that were in earshot either laughed or whistled appreciatively. Harry scowled at the drunkards who were now cat-calling her.

'Good one,' he whispered furiously to Fred and George, pulling Fred down. 'See what you've done?'

'Aw, come on,' Fred said lightly. 'Ginny has to know she has family here watching her big comeback.'

'Yeah but now you've got all of those guys rallied up. And would you shut up?' Harry spun and snapped at the next closest supporter who was suggesting that Ginny skip the game and go with him. 'She doesn't need some drunkard distracting her.'

'What's it got to do with you?' the man countered, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

'Considering she's my …' Harry stopped, aware he had a lot of people's attention. He didn't need Fred's urgent hand tugging on the back of his shirt to know he had gone too far.

'Never mind,' he muttered, turning back around.

What was he about to say, girlfriend? He and Ginny could not be outed, ever and he didn't think that the two of her six brothers that were currently sitting beside him would be particularly thrilled to find out that the most wanted supposed criminal had made out with their sister. On top of that he had brought unwanted attention on the three of them. One mistaken look or one ill-fated comment to the wrong person and they would be in trouble. His concerns about that Death Eater were starting to creep back into his mind. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he was staring at Ginny, who was staring directly back.

Harry blinked as though he was suddenly caught in the spotlight that was Ginny's gaze. She was frowning slightly, as if she could place Harry somewhere and couldn't remember where. Her eyes shifted to Fred and George, who grinned knowingly at her. She straightened from her stretch slowly, fixing her eyes back to Harry. Harry thought he saw something dawn in her eyes but then her coach was demanding her attention to go back to the game. She nodded, taking off her club's jacket and making her way to the halfway line. She didn't glance back at Harry.

Everyone cheered and applauded as Ginny ran onto the pitch and then the game seemed to come alive. Ginny was flawless in her attack, setting up plays and managing to slip through gaps Harry didn't deem possible. Maybe the return of one of the team's most loved players gave each of them a new sense of purpose and source of energy. Harry could see each player lift as Ginny settled into her position. The opposition had no answer for the new onslaught and were left scratching their heads when the Harpies' captain, Jones and Kent their midfielder pulled off another spectacular one-two combination that resulted in a beautiful goal by Kent.

The Harpies' had the momentum now and everyone could feel the shift in the game as they began to bring it home. Some of the members of the crowd had started singing the team song but stopped midway when Ginny took a through ball from the left side midfielder, Rodriguez. Ginny sprinted down the pitch, defenders chasing helplessly behind her. Harry's heart pounded and Fred and George were yelling support at their sister. Everyone was so focused on Ginny that no one but Harry noticed the rogue player coming in from the blind side. Harry realised that the player had no intention of retaining the ball, only stopping Ginny at any cost.

'GINNY!' Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

By some miracle Ginny noticed the player as she began to slide dive at her legs. Ginny leapt at the last second to avoid a collision and the crowd gasped. Ginny chased after the ball that had just crossed over the eighteen yard box. Two of the other defenders had caught up with her so she had only seconds to shoot. Harry didn't know how she managed to get a good strike on the ball but she did but it left her body vulnerable to collision.

The stadium erupted into cheers so loud Harry was sure he would go deaf when the ball hit the back of the net. Harry's attention remained on the defenders' who didn't hesitate or slow their chase once the ball was gone. They collided with Ginny and she went tumbling to the ground in the blatant attack. Harry was on his feet and yelling before he registered what he was doing. Ginny continued to lie on the ground, clutching her ankle and ribs. There was a collective of boo's as everyone else finally registered Ginny's injured figure. The referee gave the defenders both yellow cards but Harry heard the cheers from the supporters that meant the referee was giving out yellow cards but his eyes stayed glued to Ginny.

'Come on, Ginny,' Harry whispered urgently. 'Please be okay.'

Ginny managed to roll to her knees the same time the trainer approached her. Harry craned his head to keep her in view. She rested on her haunches, shaking her head at the trainer. She got to her feet and limped gingerly on her ankle for the first few steps. The crowd clapped and she waved in acknowledgement at them. She half jogged, half limped back to her spot.

Ginny made a couple of more breaks through the defence but Harry could tell her ankle was bothering her by the way she carried herself after each run. Ginny continued to play well, even setting up the last goal for the Harpies' that secured their win. It was a cross from the edge of the eighteen yard box for Jones to volley in. The referee blew his whistle to signal the end and the crowd cheered along with the whistle.

'Good game, I guess,' Fred called out over the applause.

'Yeah, true,' George replied. 'It's a shame she wasn't at full strength.'

'I hope she's okay,' Harry said worriedly, watching her again.

'Since when have you care so much for her?' George enquired, with an odd tone.

Harry turned to see them giving him identical smirks. Harry felt his face grow hot. 'What? I care about her …'

'Yes?' Fred prompted, raising his eyebrows. When Harry didn't answer after a few minutes, Fred sighed dramatically. 'Okay, keep it to yourself. She's tough, tougher than Ron anyway. We have business to take care of. Can you give Ginny our love?' The twin's stood in unison.

'Hang on,' Harry said, standing with them. 'Where are you –?'

'Don't worry, we'll be back in about ten minutes,' George supplied, counting their winnings as Fred escorted the girl's towards the exit. 'Ginny will have do the victory round of the pitch. Catch her there and tell her to use the side door near the change rooms like she used to so that she could see us after her games. It's more private so we can talk. You need go through the hidden door behind the banner inside that exit there.' George pointed to the closest exit.

'Wait …' Harry called out as George went to join his twin.

'We'll meet you in there,' George yelled as he was buffeted into the exit tunnel.

'Great,' Harry muttered.

Harry did want to see Ginny, a lot, but he had this nagging sensation that maybe he should have stayed at home. He pressed forward with the majority of the crowd to the front, his thoughts more pronounced. He pushed them behind as Ginny and her team walked over to the fans. Harry found a spot on the fence, next to an ecstatic boy who looked to be about eleven. He bounced up and down on his toes, leaning as far as he could over the fence to see the players. Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy's enthusiasm.

Harry felt, rather than saw Ginny standing in front of him. He turned to see her there, smiling and thanking the people on the other side of Harry. She signed jerseys, hats, photos and stopped to have her picture taken several times. Once she finished with the over friendly teenage boys she turned to Harry. His heart thudded as she smiled at him, though he could see how tired she was in the way she held herself. He took a deep breath and smiled proudly at her and just as tender, a loss for words. She looked at him expectantly, her smile turning slightly sympathetic as though she had seen people just stare at her awestruck before, until she pointed at him.

'You're the hero,' she told him.

'What?' Harry frowned.

'The one who tried to save me from my new date and lover,' she grinned at him. 'I didn't particularly want to go see him after the game so thanks.'

Harry caught on. 'You recognised me,' Harry said, his eyes bright with mischief.

Ginny laughed. 'Well, of course. Anyone recognises 'their would-be saviour'.' She frowned suddenly, which looked odd considering she was still smiling. 'Your voice and your eyes … Have we met before?' her smile faded as she began to concentrate properly.

'Come on,' the boy muttered beside Harry.

Harry and Ginny laughed slightly at him. He looked at the anxious face of the kid and then back to Ginny. 'You better attend to the young sir to my left. Oh,' Harry added, reaching out and touching her arm lightly. 'Arnold would be proud of you.'

Ginny froze, staring at Harry blankly. She appraised his appearance again and unconsciously reached out and touched his jawline which was now covered in hair. Harry's breathing became elevated and he forgot all pretence and stared intensely at her, the grip on her arm tightening. Her eyes widened as the pieces of the night finally all fell into place. She mouthed his name and her hand travelled to his cheek, her eyes searching his face.

'Not here. The door to the changing room where you used to meet your family,' Harry whispered in her ear.

He wanted to kiss her but was acutely aware of the attention the two of them were receiving from the other supporters. He pulled away and gave her one last determined look before he made his way back through the crowd, praying that Fred and George hadn't lured him into a practical joke. He thought he could feel her eyes on his back as he took the steps two at a time. Harry reached behind the banner and found the door. He slipped through after a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one would follow him.

The room was only small and carpeted, with a couple of chairs stacked up along the walls. Harry guessed this might be a briefing and tactical room of sorts, judging by the sketched plays on a whiteboard. Pictures of old and current Harpies' players were framed along the white walls, each in various action photos. Ginny's was among them but Harry merely glanced at it.

He paced agitatedly as he waited, his head perking up every time he heard a noise from behind the concealed door only to drop it again and continue his pacing. He rubbed the spot where his watch should be, wanting to know how much time had passed. Fred and George were still out there somewhere and Ginny must have been caught up. Harry stared at a few of the black and white photos, pulling his cap off and scratching his wig. Harry was surprised how real it felt under his fingertips and that it had stayed intact for so long.

Just as he was rubbing his eyes and rubbing his beard nervously a door at the end of the room opened. Harry turned to see Ginny stepping through, carefully closing the door behind her so it wouldn't slam. Harry let the breath he didn't know he was holding in escape, his cap clenched nervously in both hands. She was still in her playing gear, covered in dirt but Harry didn't care about that. His heart pounded as her eyes watched him warily as he came towards her slowly.

'Ginny …' he said again softly.

'Stop,' she replied firmly, holding up her hand.

Harry paused. In his eagerness to be beside her, he hadn't noticed the rigidity of her stance nor the hard set to her jaw. Harry went to say something but was reeling from her expression and couldn't find his voice. Harry realised that he had also forgot to see this from her view. A complete stranger who claimed to be someone you knew and offered personal information about you was suspicious and only a fool would take them for their words. Ginny was wary that Harry was a crazed stalker, or even worse, a Death Eater. Harry placed his cap on his head backwards, so she could still see his face. With his hands free, he placed them in a surrender position. She arched her eyebrows.

'Ginny, I know this is crazy and impossible but it really is me, Harry,' Harry murmured, scared how much it echoed in the room.

'What was I about to attack you with when you returned home?' she asked flatly.

Harry smiled at the memory and at her. 'A broom. I asked you if you were going to kill me with it and Arnold kept barking at your side until you told him 'down'. Or something along those lines.'

Ginny's face softened. She took a tentative step closer. 'It really is you?'

Harry nodded, striding forward as if he was suddenly released from a restraint. He stopped himself before he engulfed her in a hug for she looked shell-shocked. He placed his hands on her biceps and slowly let them drift down, past her elbows, down to her hands. He pushed them up so their palms were resting against the other in front of the two of them. He weaved his fingers through hers, glancing into her eyes as he did. She stared at their entwined hands, then back to him and she finally believed him.

'What are you doing here? I mean, it's a wonderful surprise but if you're caught …' Ginny trailed off.

Harry gave her a, 'you're kidding right' expression, dropping their arms to their sides. 'Someone reminded me that I was neglecting my duties as a friend,' he told her. 'I'm trying to make up for some lost time. You were amazing out there.'

'Thanks,' she smiled but her tone suggested she was less than happy.

'What's wrong?' Harry frowned. 'Aren't you happy I came to watch you play?'

'It's not that I'm not happy to see you,' Ginny started, her voice straining to keep calm. She took a step away, letting Harry's hands fall to his side. 'I really am, even though a minute ago I was preparing myself to attack you thinking you were a Death Eater, but you aren't safe in the open, especially here.' She took a deep breath. 'The Order comes first.'

'I know it was a risk but I had to –.'

'A risk? Blimey, you don't know, do you?' Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

'Know what?' Harry asked, becoming serious.

'Nothing, I can handle it but you need to go and quickly,' Ginny gestured to the door, her eyes insistent.

'But, there's so much I want to say …' Harry was unable to keep the pain out of his voice. 'I can help you.'

Harry's happiness was deflating rapidly. Ginny was the one who was supposed to be encouraging Harry to be reckless. Now she was practically pushing Harry back through the door. He was stunned, to say the least. The images of their ecstatic reunion were popping in his mind and he was left feeling foolish. The doubts he pushed away had suddenly crept back into the room, leaving a cold prickle against Harry's skin.

Ginny must have sensed the change in Harry's demeanour. He guessed his expression probably matched his current dejected mood so he assumed it wouldn't be hard to sense it. She went to place her hands on his arms but he stepped out of her grasp.

'Please, listen,' Ginny said, slightly desperate. 'Any other time I would love this but you have to go! There is –.'

'Is everything alright in here?' A familiar male voice interrupted from behind Harry.

Harry tensed. Anger boiled to the surface before he could think of why it would. Ginny looked at him pleadingly to not do anything and she flinched when their eyes met. Her fear of him momentarily clouded his anger but unfortunately the voice of the Death Eater noticed to. Harry's senses went into high alert and adrenaline surged through along with his anger. Harry clenched his hands into fists in front of him, hearing him approach. Ginny's eyes begged him to remain silent.

'Miss?' Rowle asked Ginny, in a tone that could have been misconstrued as concern if he didn't snarl at the end of it.

'No, I mean, yes, everything is fine,' Ginny said confidently, edging to stand beside Harry. She smiled at Rowle and Harry wanted to growl.

'Are you sure? You don't have to cover for this scum if he was bothering you.'

Harry began to shake. He wondered whether Rowle could feel the waves of hatred rolling off of him. He was so close to one of the people responsible for other's pain and misery and unable to lift a finger towards him. Harry hoped he enough restraint.

'He isn't scum,' Ginny said, her voice hardening despite herself. She tried to soften it. 'He's a friend of mine that I haven't seen in years. We were just talking.'

'Pretty weird place to strike up a conversation,' Rowle drawled. 'He shouldn't be back here, friend or not.' Harry could feel the Death Eater's eyes on him but he kept staring straight ahead. 'Maybe I should escort him back out.'

Rowle placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry almost exploded. White hot anger made Harry's vision go blank. He opted to shrugging his hand away forcefully instead of what he really wanted to do.

'Get your hand off of me,' Harry snarled. He turned and faced the Death Eater, knowing he shouldn't have but did anyway.

Rowle appraised him, his own eyes narrowing to slits. 'Watch your mouth,' he warned.

'Or what?' Harry taunted, ignoring Ginny's stare. 'You heard her, I'm a friend. Is it such a crime to talk to a friend if you haven't spoken in years? I'm sure if she wanted me to go straight away she would have expressed it.'

'Pretty strange time to reconcile the friendship,' he countered. 'What is it you really want from her?' he said softly so Ginny wouldn't hear. 'Because every other guy wants it too.'

Harry's expression went from rage to pure hatred as Rowle smirked menacingly at him.

'At least she has enough self-respect to not class you as a friend,' Harry retorted.

Rowle took a step closer, his fists clenched. Harry remained where he was. Rowle's eyes were slits. 'You sound mighty cocky for just a _friend_. Who are you really?'

'Okay, that's enough!' Ginny said loudly. Harry was awed at how brave she sounded. He continued to stare at Rowle but felt Ginny try and intercept them.

'I'll be watching you,' Rowle stated, glaring at Harry.

Harry went to reply but was interrupted by a second commotion. Fred and George stumbled through the door behind the banner, singing the Harpies' song and laughing when they almost fell to the ground. Harry had to credit their acting skills and if he wasn't so worked up about the Death Eater, he would have shook his head in resignation.

'Oops,' Fred said grinning, looking at the others. 'Look what we found! Hey gorgeous.' He winked at Ginny.

'Amazing,' George agreed, staring around in wonder. 'And I am not just talking about this room.'

'Excuse me,' Rowle barked at them. They focused on him. 'Can't you see this is an out of bounds area?'

'Really?' George asked surprised. 'And here we thought it would lead somewhere exciting.'

'But can't you see the extra tunnels and what not,' Fred said, stumbling forwards at the door Ginny came from.

Rowle intercepted him. 'You can't be here,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Are you sure?'

George caught Harry's glare as Fred argued drunkenly with Rowle. George nodded and Harry turned away, relieved he knew. George gestured that Harry move silently to the side with Ginny and he bumbled up towards the other two, calling out to his comrade. Harry and Ginny watched as the twins' managed to persuade Rowle to forget about Harry and Ginny and focus on them. Ginny's hand wormed down and grasped his, trying to comfort him. Harry tried to focus on that while Fred and George got the Death Eater out and back into the stadium, leaving them alone again.

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose. They stood in silence and as the anger dissipated, regret and remorse replaced it. He was too quick to temper and in losing his head, jeopardised her; the one thing he wanted to avoid. Harry realised that he should have known his anger would be near uncontrollable towards them after being forced to watch their carnage and not being able to help. Instead of strengthening his body, his should have strengthened his willpower. He sunk into a nearby chair, his head in his hands.

'Harry …' Ginny was staring at him, at a loss of what to say.

'You shouldn't say my name aloud,' Harry said dully. 'It's too dangerous.'

'No, come on,' Ginny limped over and knelt in front of him, wincing slightly. 'Look at me.'

'Your ankle. You need to get some ice on it.'

'It's fine, really. Just twinging.'

The excitement Harry had before seemed like a distant dream. He was battling between the reality of Ginny and the reality of the endangering prospect of the country's desolation and neither seemed to coincide together, even if he desperately wanted them to. He had Ginny for a moment, now it was time to go back to the Death Eaters. He stood, leaving Ginny crouched beside the chair.

'You were right. This was a mistake,' Harry said flatly. He wasn't looking at Ginny; he wanted to keep his focus.

'No. It was …' Ginny paused to gather her thoughts. He heard her come towards him. 'Well, maybe a hiccup but it certainly wasn't a bad one.'

'You should go back and celebrate with your team mates,' Harry continued in a dull voice, ignoring her reassurance. 'You've been gone for too long.'

'Wait, come on –.' Ginny protested but Harry cut her off.

'Your coach was right. You are an excellent striker. I'll see you later. Or whenever I guess.'

'Harry!'

Harry ignored her and walked back down the passageway. It killed him but he didn't look back at her either. Once he was through the door, he strode quickly through the near empty stadium. He was through the entrance gates in the next minute and then, he ran. He ran until he could feel the oncoming stitch in his side and even then he didn't stop or slow. The breeze blew on his face as he cut through the back streets and alleys, down through parks and open spaces. He was considering running the entire way home, not caring that it would take him hours. The running helped sweat out all of the tension he had built up. The rhythmic pounding against the road helped him to squash out his thoughts and lull his mind into a monotony of nothing.

Harry didn't know how long he was running until Fred and George found him. They pulled their car in front of him, making him stop. George wound down the window from the passenger's seat, grinning at him.

'Nice night for a run,' George called out.

'Did you get rid of him?' Harry asked through his panted breaths.

'Oh yeah,' Fred said, leaning forward and coming into view. 'That was a bonus. We met up with Ginny again too. She seemed a bit shaken but I don't think it was from the Death Eater. She wanted us to find you and make sure you were alright.'

'I shouldn't have of left her like that,' Harry muttered, noting down another thing he did wrong.

'She can look after herself. Anyway, want a lift? Or did you want to continue on the marathon you've got started, here?'

Harry deliberated, before heading to the back seat. Fred pulled away once Harry was in, speeding down the road.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Harry told them after a few minutes of silence.

'Yeah, we thought you would take it that way,' George replied, pointing out to Fred he should turn. S

'He didn't recognise you, Harry,' Fred said. 'We made sure of that.'

'He grew suspicious when I lost my temper. And with Ginny meeting me in a secluded room …' Harry trailed off, shaking his head.

Fred and George went silent to leave Harry to his thoughts. Although they were normally loud and boisterous, they did know when to give someone their space; or Harry had hoped they did.

'Nar, Ginny kept a cool head and I daresay our timing was spot on,' George voiced to Fred, who nodded.

'My performance was better than yours though.'

'Oh come on, I think I was better as the support act than your _lead_ role,' George claimed.

Harry was glad they arrived at the drop off point, a block away from the house, after only ten minutes of the twins' debate. Harry gazed around the surroundings once he was out, not altogether convinced that Rowle wasn't about to pop out from the trees with a few of his cronies. He turned back to Fred and George.

'Tell Ron and Hermione about Rowle,' Harry ordered. 'Get more people around that stadium. I want an eye on Ginny at all times. She is in more of a danger than I thought. If Ron and Hermione ask where we are, don't tell them. For their safety as much as ours. Oh, and maybe not mention that I was with you. Ron will flip his lid.'

'Now, that is something we should see,' Fred winked and Harry wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. 'The other stuff we will do, don't you worry. You just be careful. Oh, and Harry.' Harry turned back around to face them. 'Just remember why you are hiding, okay?'

Harry nodded, pulling his jacket tighter against his chest as they drove away. He took off briskly to the house, leaping over the fence in the backyard to use the back door. Even with the disguise Arnold somehow knew it was Harry. He jumped and barked excitedly as Harry entered the house and it took a few minutes before Harry could quieten him down. Harry sighed as he gazed around the dark and empty house, throwing his cap on the table.

Harry went into the bathroom, flicking on the light and gazing at himself in the mirror. In his pursuit to appease Ginny, he had, as Fred had so helpfully reminded him, ultimately forgotten the seriousness of their current situation. His country that he loved was soon to be overrun by an evil dictator who had placed a price on Harry's head for rebelling against his sadistic and twisted ways. People were relying on his disappearance to cause suspicion and doubt into the minds of those who were already distrusting Riddle and if he was caught, then it wasn't just his life in jeopardy.

Harry peeled off of the wig, ruffling up his black hair. His eyes were still disguised but had Harry's troubled stare. He stripped off his shirt and shorts, standing there in his underwear. He had the body of a fighter. The lean contours of muscle over bone, body fat all but scarce. His skin was pale which made the dozens of scars interspaced over his body more pronounced. Harry stared at each of the scars, some big and ugly and others merely thin lines but he remembered how he got each of them, either from stupidity or endangerment. He had made himself this, he thought. He was a fighter and that's what he had to become again, if he ever wanted this feud to end. And he wouldn't be able to end it if he was out trying to impress a girl with stupid dress-ups.

It took Harry three quarters of an hour to remove the makeup and disguises the twins' created and Harry's face felt raw and scratchy from his constant rubbing and rinsing. Eventually he decided to take a shower to get the rest of the grease, grime and glue off easier. He threw on soft cotton pants and a black singlet afterwards, leaving his hair dripping on his shoulders and down his back. He trudged back to his room, collapsing onto the bed before rolling over to stare blankly up at the ceiling. Having removed his colour changing contact lenses, the ceiling was now a dark swirl of colour. It seemed to suit his mood.

As Harry found himself slowly drifting off he heard the door creak open tentatively. He sat up, frowning. He felt around for his glasses and put them on. He left his bed slowly, careful not to make a sound. He padded softly to his bedroom door. Having not closed it, he didn't have to go to the trouble of opening it. He stuck close to the wall as he glided down the hallway. He paused in the last bit of shadow, sticking his head out slightly to see who had entered the house. Harry found himself emerging from the shadows, staring at Ginny, who standing beside the table near the front door and she was staring directly back at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Finished chapter is here. Sorry, it's a bit shorter than the others but hopefully that means it's short and sweet.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Ginny?' Harry asked surprised. He shook some of the dregs of remaining water from his hair. 'I thought you would be out celebrating?'

Ginny took off her jacket and placed it on the bench top. 'I was, but then I realised the person I wanted to be with was elsewhere. So I came here.'

'If this was about my martyr act back in that passageway then don't worry about it. I was only saying it to make you feel bad and I feel guilty for that.'

'No, it's not but we are going to discuss that later. At length.' Ginny shot him a pointed look. She sighed though, brushing loose strands out of her face. 'After you left, it was clear to me that although I pushed you away, I really just wanted to fold into your arms.'

'Ginny …' Harry groaned, having to stop himself from going to her side. After all he decided in the bathroom about becoming the fighter again, he felt that crumbling when he saw Ginny.

'Are you going to tell me I'm wrong to think that?' she demanded.

'No. I want that too, more than I possibly should but, if I nab this now, then there won't be any consequences.'

'Consequences?' Ginny raised an eyebrow. She obviously didn't like his analogy of her being an issue.

'Ginny, look at the life I have. No rest, no laughter, no smiles. I'm constantly a target. After the game tonight I realised how dangerous being just friends with me can be. I saw how happy and carefree you were with your team mates. I can't give you my type of life after seeing that. I refuse to.'

Ginny took a step forward. 'If that's what it takes to be with you, I will do it.'

'Please don't say that.' Harry stepped backwards. Forget crumbling, his resistance was shattering.

'Why not?' Ginny continued to move towards him.

'I only have so much control right now and –.'

'Harry, I refuse to ignore my feelings for you any longer. Not when I know you feel the same.'

Harry looked at her. 'Can't you see what I'm doing is trying to protect you? Regardless of whether my feelings are stronger than I want to admit.'

'I can protect myself. I didn't grow up with six brothers and not learn a thing or two. What do you mean, 'they are stronger than you want to admit'.'

'Please, don't …' Harry shook his head.

'Harry. Tell me.'

Harry sighed. 'You give me hope, Ginny. Hope that maybe I could have a life after this. And it's a dangerous thing to think about but I can't help it.' Harry paused. 'I don't feel so broken, when I am with you. And there are times when I think, maybe you will fix me.'

Silence followed Harry's confession, both of them just staring at each other. Slowly, Ginny raised her arm and rested her hand on his cheek. Harry's eyes fluttered closed with her touch and he leant into her hand. He felt her move in closer so that their bodies were touching. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Ginny's breaths were uneven as her fingers ran across his now clean shaven jaw. Harry, despite his earlier attempts to distance himself from her, placed his hands on her waist, feeling the soft fabric underneath his fingertips. He leant in closer, breathing in her perfume.

'Please don't push me away,' she breathed against his lips.

And how could he? Harry had fought countlessly on doing the right thing and ignoring what he wanted and this time he wasn't going to let Ginny leave. He knew there would be consequences for what was inevitable but he was damned to let them prevent him from living. Ginny was a breath of life, a source of oxygen that Harry had deprived himself of. So when their lips finally came together, Harry had no further resistance.

Ginny's hand rested against his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. The other was behind his head, pulling him towards her lips. Harry's hands tightened at her waist, moving to the small of her back as he kissed her more deeply. She pushed him back down the hallway, not breaking their kiss. She intended to get them into her bedroom but Harry gently turned her before they made it so her back was pressed against the wall. He trailed kisses across her jaw bone and then reached the sweet spot at her neck. She sighed in pleasure, running both hands through his hair. She pushed them off of the wall, claiming his lips back to hers. Harry ran his hands down her sides, revelling in each of her curves. That warmth in the pit of his stomach was slowly boiling as their kisses grew more insistent and he moaned her name against her lips.

Harry's hands slid over her the tops of her jeans and further down. Harry cringed inwardly if Ron ever discovered what he was currently doing to his sister. He pushed the thought of Ron away almost immediately. He was not going to let anything ruin this night, not again. Ginny leapt up and wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. He grunted as he tried to catch her, but he lost his footing. They went stumbling backwards before toppling to the ground. They laughed together as they tried to disentangle their limbs.

Harry fell silent and gazed up at Ginny, who was now sitting on top of him. In the dim light, Ginny seemed to glow right in front of Harry's eyes. He was struck yet again by her beauty. Harry sat up and rested on one of his elbows, gazing at Ginny. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes bright. He kept his hand on her cheek, moving her face down as he sat up. He kissed her softly, wanting her to feel his every emotion towards her. Her hands went under his chin, responding with tender kisses of her own.

Eventually, the slow warmth spread through Harry's body once again. Ginny, almost as if sensing this burning desire, coaxed him up so he was kneeling. They stared at each other again, Harry silently asking her if he was what she wanted. In reply she stood, taking his hand. He got to his feet and when she walked towards the room, he followed her obediently. He twisted her so that she was facing him as they reached the doorway to her bedroom, kissing her again as they found their way to the bed.

* * *

Harry gazed up at the ceiling, taking in deep breaths. The blankets were down at his hips but rose enough to cover Ginny's laying figure to his left. Harry blinked a few times in disbelief. He had just made love to Ginny Weasley, and it was one of the best feelings he had in his life. He was smiling in a surprised sort of way, still unsure whether he was dreaming. Ginny sighed loudly beside him and Harry looked at her. She was watching him with a small smile.

'You're really out of practise with this,' she told him.

'How do you mean?' Harry asked quickly, his heart thudding loudly.

'Well,' Ginny said, shifting onto her back. 'Usually after we've slept together, the guy holds the girl in his arms and gently caresses her until she falls asleep.'

Harry laughed, scooting over and scooping Ginny up in his embrace. His kissed her forehead as her hands fell on top of his arms. She nestled in closer to his chest.

'Is this right?' Harry asked playfully, grinning.

'Hmm …' Ginny mused thoughtfully. 'Could do with some work but after a few more times you will get it.'

'A few more times?' Harry smiled. 'I don't want to sound pretentious but what makes you think I liked it?'

'You're right. I suppose it was hard to tell between all of your moans and groans,' Ginny joked.

Harry laughed and squeezed her lightly. 'Alright, alright, you made your point.'

They fell into silence and Harry rested his head against her hair. She snuggled in closer and Harry had to resist the urge to turn her back over and kiss her again. Even though his body had calmed down, he was sure it would spark to life rather quickly if Ginny kept shifting against his bare skin.

'You aren't still angry, are you?' Ginny asked quietly.

Harry clenched his jaw, thinking back to earlier in the night. He gazed down at Ginny's blurry figure. She was gazing at him, her eyes pinched in worry. He kissed the bridge between her eyebrows and then her nose, finally ending at her lips, holding that kiss longer. He pulled away, smiling softly at her.

'Does that answer your question?' he asked.

'No,' Ginny replied which made Harry laugh. 'I knew he was there. I had seen him earlier.'

'And you didn't think to tell me?' Harry asked sharply and then muttered, 'oh', when Ginny gave him a discerning look.

'I couldn't be sure whether he was one or not but then I saw your reaction …' Ginny tried to sound calm but Harry could feel her shiver under his arms.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said honestly, going to loosen his hold on her. 'When I realised he was close to you and then I was too and put you in danger, something just snapped.'

Ginny grabbed his arms and placed them firmly back against her stomach. 'Don't leave me now.'

'You aren't disgusted with me?' Harry asked.

Ginny was the one who laughed this time. 'Some of your habits are indeed questionable but I'm not through with you.' She kissed him sweetly, one that Harry reciprocated with pleasure.

Ginny rolled him over so she was straddling his hips. He grinned up at her, heart racing.

'Now we need to talk about that martyr act you played when you left the stadium. Personally I think –.'

Harry leaned up and kissed her before she could talk any further.

* * *

Harry was woken by the sound of Ginny's phone. He hissed when he sat up into a sliver of sunlight sneaking through the blinds. He looked around bleary eyed, huffing loudly and collapsing back onto the mattress. He shook the lump beside him that was Ginny and she moaned angrily in response.

'Your phone, Gin,' Harry said sleepily.

He received another grunt from her. 'You answer it,' she mumbled, facing away from him.

Harry sighed but couldn't help the increase of his heartbeat when he saw her bare back. He leaned across her, kissing her cheek in the process. She scowled at him and he grinned lazily at her, giving her another kiss. He fell back beside her, placing on his glasses before gazing at the caller ID. He eyes widened in fear and he almost toppled back out of the bed.

'It's Ron!' Harry said in panic. 'He knows what we did!'

'What are you going on about?' Ginny asked groggily, tilting her head towards him.

'Ron!' Harry repeated, rationality escaping his brain. 'He's calling you. He knows!'

'Harry, you are overreacting,' Ginny said exasperatingly, turning back over.

'I can't answer it,' Harry told her, holding out the phone as if it was dangerous. Impulsively, he threw it at Ginny. 'You answer it.'

'Fine,' she grumbled, sitting up and pulling the sheet with her. 'Talk about a guilty conscience.'

She picked up the phone from the mattress and Harry saw a small glint of a playful smile on her face. He had seen that look so often on her twin brothers before they did a prank that he was scared of what she was planning on saying. Harry snatched it off of her again.

'On second thought, maybe I should just talk to him,' he suggested.

'Good idea,' Ginny said, lying back down.

Harry wondered why he was acting so freaked out. It was foolish of him to think Ron would know anything about the two of them but there was this nasty voice in the back of his mind saying otherwise. Heart pounding, breaths nearing hyperventilation, he answered the phone before he lost his nerve.

'Hello?' he asked tentatively.

'Harry?' Ron's deep voice floated back to him. 'What are you doing with Ginny's phone? Where is she?'

'She, uh,' Harry glanced down at her and swallowed. She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer. 'She left her phone on the kitchen bench. I didn't want to wake her. She had a big night last night.'

Ginny snorted at the irony and Harry shot her a 'don't-make-a-sound' look. He was already treading on thin ice talking to the older brother when he was currently in bed naked with the baby sister and if Ron found he was lying about one thing, he would grow suspicious. Harry found himself praying if Ron did ever find out that he would give them his blessing but then Harry still had five other brothers he needed to convince. He didn't like his chances.

'Oh yeah,' Ron agreed. 'Fred and George told me they went and saw her play. You would think they would have more sense.'

Ginny stifled a laugh and Harry thought it might be best to continue this conversation away from her sensitive ears. He felt around for his underwear with his free hand. Ginny rolled over again and closed her eyes.

'You know the two of them,' Harry said, trying to keep the blanket wrapped around his hips while he searched around the edges of the bed. 'If it's a challenge, they are more than up to it.'

'Yes, well, good game or not, they need to be more careful. Anyway, that's only part of the reason I called.' Ron's voice grew serious.

Harry, who had given up searching for his underwear and was in the process of pulling on his cotton pants, hesitated. This was it, he thought dejectedly. He knew Ron would find out somehow. This was the part when he threatened to kill Harry for laying a hand on Ginny. Harry sighed, remembering previous one-sided conversations Ron had about Ginny's boyfriends and went into specific detail of how he would maim each one.

'Look Ron I …' Harry started, his long string of excuses he had thought of on the tip of his tongue. He was walking around the length of the bed when Ron interrupted him.

'Harry, do you remember Rowle? Fred and George encountered him last night at Ginny's game. They managed to subdue him but he was way too close to Ginny for my comfort. I don't want her to panic, or worse, think she can take them on.'

Harry snorted, glancing back at Ginny. 'Yeah, I think more of the latter with her.' Ginny looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'But didn't Fred and George pass my instructions on to you?'

'Yeah, they did. Hang on, how did you know about it?'

'I, uh, they rang me first,' Harry lied. 'They just said it was a Death Eater though, no names.' Ginny mouthed the word, 'liar'. Harry scrunched up his face at her. She poked her tongue at him in reply. Harry turned away to hear Ron and distantly heard her rustling behind him.

'Oh, that's fair enough. Hang on, Hermione is saying something. What?'

Harry heard a distant reply from Hermione in the background and couldn't help but smile. 'Don't you think we should be discussing other matters, though?'

There was another garbled reply, this one more persistent. 'Yeah … Yeah … I'll tell him'

He heard Ron sigh into the phone.'She wants you to congratulate Ginny on her win and wants you to be safe. We'll keep a lookout on our end.' Harry could picture him rolling his eyes. 'We're getting closer to finding out their plan, I can feel it. Anyway, Harry, you are the only one who can really understand Riddle. If you were in his position, what would you be doing? Think about it and I'll ring you in a couple of days. Did Ginny give you that phone?'

'Yeah, she did and I'll see what I can do. You just be careful, alright. I don't like leaving you guys to do your own thing.'

'Come on, Harry. I'm with Hermione. What could possibly go wrong?'

'You've made your point,' Harry smiled. They said their goodbyes and Harry hung up. He turned to hand Ginny her phone on the bed to find she wasn't there. Harry swung back around to see her returning from the bathroom wearing an old shirt and –

'I was looking for them!' Harry cried out, pointing at his dark boxer briefs on her hips.

'Oh.' Ginny looked down at them, then back to Harry. 'Well I'm borrowing them. You can always use mine if you want.' Ginny smirked naughtily at him.

'Or,' Harry said slowly, walking slowly towards her. 'I should just get mine back.'

He lunged at her and she shrieked and leapt up onto the bed to escape. Harry side stepped and met her at the opposite end of the bed, hooking her around the waist. She laughed as he tackled her down onto the mattress, rolling over and trapping her underneath him. She placed her hands on his stomach, skimming the panes of his skin. He felt goose bumps rise from her touch.

'It's a bit early for undressing me, isn't it?' she asked wickedly, although her gaze was one of innocence.

Harry pretended to think about it. 'Possibly,' he said with a grin.

He leant down and lightly kissed her, his arms resting on either side of her head. One night with Ginny and he already felt like a changed man. Ginny was slowly becoming the centre of where all his plans and decisions were revolving around. It was dangerous, he knew he should try and prevent it but he promised he would do that later.

'Harry,' Ginny said, lifting him from her.

She was staring fondly at him, though her tone conveyed her seriousness. Harry gazed down at her, smiling bashfully. He eased himself up onto his knees so she could sit up. She held onto his back with one of her hands, securing him to her.

'What did Ron want?' she asked, playfully trailing her fingers up and down his back. 'Is he going to march over here and throttle you?'

Harry winced, picturing that too well. He brushed her hair behind one of her ears. 'No, he didn't suspect anything, thank goodness. He wanted to congratulate you on your win,' Harry said.

'Bullshit. He never congratulates me.' She sprang lightly to the ground, heading to her ensuite bathroom again.

'He doesn't?' Harry sat on the corner of the bed.

'Oh, it's not out of spite. It's just who he is,' Ginny called from the bathroom.

'Well on top of that he wanted me to make sure you didn't see who Rowle was. He didn't want you to panic or worse, decide to fight him.'

'And he didn't know you were there?' Ginny asked, smirking as she came from the bathroom. She had pulled her hair up into a bun.

'I asked Fred and George to forget that when they were relaying my message,' Harry winked, joining her in the middle of the room.

'Clever,' she murmured appreciatively, resting her hands on his hips.

'Has been known to happen once or twice.' Harry wormed his arms around her.

'Except on the mornings when you freak out over a phone call.' She laughed a happy, carefree laugh that Harry couldn't help but smile at.

'Trust me, if you were in my position you would too.'

'Does that mean you feel guilty about last night?'

'It means I feel guilty for thinking about you in an unbrotherly like way around Ron. Especially when last night was one of those nights I want to repeat over and over again.'

Harry ducked his head and was just about to meet her lips when her phone rang loudly. She twisted in his arms to stare at it murderously and Harry chuckled.

'I'm going to kill whoever is on the other end,' she informed him.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and left to give her privacy. He took a glance back over his shoulder, seeing her grimace at the phone. She looked up and rolled her eyes at him, replying to the person with a struggling calmness. He smiled at her dazedly before heading to the shower.

Harry let the water rain down on his head as he tried to find some inner clarity. He was completely smitten by her. She had accepted him, wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her and now he was rapidly becoming head over heels. If he didn't concentrate on other aspects of his life soon, he would turn out like a crazed fanatic. He needed to find a way to handle his emotions again and quickly if Riddle was preparing his final onslaught. He didn't want Ginny to get caught in the crossfire.

He turned the water off, stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his hips. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Ginny until he was right beside her. She was waiting patiently on the sink, examining her nails.

'Damn Ginny! You startled me,' Harry gasped, jumping back and almost falling into the shower.

She watched him as he grabbed another towel from the rack and started to dry his hair and calm his nerves. He left his hair ruffled as he placed on his glasses. He noticed the slight, harried expression on her face that Harry assumed was from her recent phone call.. A smile flickered on her face when she realised he was staring at her in concern. She gestured he come over to her and he complied without thought, standing in-between her legs. She ran her hands through his messy hair, testing out different styles.

'I don't think I've ever had such a strange morning,' she mused, watching her hands in his hair. 'First being with you, then a phone call from my brother; your reaction by the way was priceless and I am never, ever letting you forget it.' Harry groaned. 'That was followed by my manager lecturing me for disappearing on them last night.' She shook her head. 'Anyway, you're scowling, which means you're over thinking; what's on your mind?'

'I realised I'm letting my emotions get the better of me, yet again,' Harry told her, ducking his head in embarrassment. 'But first of all … We're together now, right? I'm a little out of practise with this relationship thing so …'

'Yes?' Ginny was wearing that same shrewd expression she had on the first night Harry had stayed with her.

'I guess I'm supposed to ask formally. Will you be my girlfriend, or partner or whatever you want to call this? If that is okay with you, because if it's not, that's cool. Actually maybe we shouldn't even call it that just in case word gets out and …' Harry glanced at her before away again quickly. 'Sorry, too much, I know.'

Ginny's hands stopped midway through the current comb over style she was fixing. She was silent for so long that Harry thought he was about to get a lecture. To his surprise, however, Ginny merely chortled, swinging her leg over Harry and getting off of the bench.

'Okay then, Harry,' she snorted, leaving the room.

A perplexed Harry stood in the same spot for a few minutes, trying to work out what had happened. Did Ginny just accept his offer or reject it? Eventually, Harry followed her out into the kitchen, remembering at the last minute to hold the towel at his hips to keep it from falling. She had started to grab ingredients and pots for breakfast, chuckling occasionally.

'What does that mean, 'okay then, Harry'?' he demanded.

She walked back to him, grabbing his cheeks. 'That you think too much,' she said. She gave him a peck on his lips, scruffing his hair to its messy self before returning to the unmade breakfast, smiling.

'Huh?' he said, confused.

Ginny sighed. 'Harry,' she said slowly, as if speaking to a child. 'Do you really think I need you to label me as your girlfriend? I already know I don't want anyone else but you.' She gave him a pointed look. 'I hope you didn't have this conversation with your other girlfriends the morning after you slept together.'

'No, but I, huh?' Harry spluttered out. 'Do we really need to talk about exes?'

'No. Actually I hope to never talk about another girl being with you, ever,' she said firmly.

Harry couldn't help but agree; he didn't want to hear about another man holding Ginny in his arms, or kissing her. He could feel waves of jealousy towards them and tried to let it dissolve. She walked back over to him, placing her hands on his waist. Ginny smiled consolingly at him and gave him another swift kiss before gently prodding him towards the bedrooms.

'Go and get changed and then we can discuss your weird mood swings,' she said. She slapped him on the bum to get him moving and he glanced back at her with raised eyebrows.


End file.
